Secrets
by animegirl777
Summary: InuYasha, Ranma and Sailor Moon crossover. Old friends catch up with another, each one living secret lives. Will their secrets be revealed to one another? Read and find out. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Reuniting with old friends

This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think. It gets funnier as you read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Reuniting with old friends**

**---Serena's Home---**

"Serena, you have a phone call."

"Who is it mother?"

"It's your friend Akane Tendo."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey girl, what's up?" questioned Serena

"Nothing much. Got into another fight with Ranma," replied Akane.

"Again? Why can't you two get along like me and my sweet Darien?"

"Well Serena we not all bless with a great guy like your Darien."

"I know. I am so lucky to have him."

"Ok that's enough Serena. I am calling to see if you want to get together today with Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei at Kagome Higurashi's house?"

"Sure. We haven't seen her in awhile because of those sick days she has been having, replied Serena."

"I know what you mean. But she seems fine now.

"Ok, I will call the girls and meet you at Kagome's house in about an hour," replied Serena.

"See you then, bye," replied Akane as she hang-up the phone.

"Hey where are you going Akane?"

Akane turned around in shock as she saw Ranma standing in front of her, noising around as usual.

"None of your business Ranma," Akane replied with anger.

"Jeez, you don't have to use that tone with me."

"If you must know, I am going over to Kagome's house to hang out with the girls, ok."

"Ooh, what are you guys going to do? Play dress-up, do each other's make-up, which you could use some by the way, and talk about boys?" Ranma replied with laughter while teasing Akane.

"Yes Ranma, we are going to play dress-up, talk about boys, and speaking about make-up, why don't take your own advice and FIX-UP YOUR HIDEOUS FACE, YOU JERK." Replied Akane sarcastically with anger as she punch Ranma towards the air as he landed in the pond in the backyard of their house. Akane walks away as Ranma comes out the water in his female form.

"She is so un-cute," replied Ranma with anger.

**---Kagome's House---**

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"I am trying to clean-up the living room mama, my friends are coming over."

"Which friends?"

"Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Akane Tendo, replied Kagome."

"Well then, I'll make some nice hot tea for you girls."

"Thanks mama."

**-The doorbell rings-**

"I'll get that mama," shouted Kagome

"Hi Kagome," stated all the girls as they were escorted into Kagome's home.

"Hi guys, it has been a long time since I've seen all of you," replied Kagome with happiness in her voice while seeing her friends again after many months. She never had the time to hang out with her friends since that one day on her 15th birthday when she was pulled into the ancient well that sat on her family's shrine, where she met the hanyou, InuYasha and together ended up on a journey to recover the broken shards of The Shikon-no-Tama.

"Yeah it has been a long time," replied Akane.

"We have missed you so much Kagome, since we couldn't come over because of your illnesses and your grandfather insisted that we shouldn't since you needed your rest," added Serena.

"So what's new Kagome, anything new happened?" questioned Ami.

Just by hearing those words, she have wished she could tell her closest friends about her journey, traveling through time, meeting InuYasha and working with him to recover The Shikon-no-Tama and that the illnesses her grandfather came up with were just cover-ups while she was traveling back in Federal Japan with InuYasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kiara. She has missed her friends very much since they have been together since they were all 6 years old and were able to tell each other everything and anything, until now.

"Nothing has happened much here, but enough about me, what about you guys, anything new or exciting happened?" replied Kagome hoping to change the subject so her friends won't keep asking about what she has been doing for the last several months.

"The same thing as usual with Ranma. Being a jerk as always with his sarcastic ways," replied Akane trying to sound normal as possible since she was too embarrassed to reveal that her husband to be turns into a girl when hit by cold water and reverts back with hot water and that he has all these fiancés popping about.

"Why do you put up with him Akane?" asked Rei.

"Why don't you dump him and find a nicer guy to marry?" asked Mina.

"Hey, its not like I have a choice, our parents decided for us to get married and we can't seem to get out of it," replied Akane.

"It's ashamed you couldn't be lucky like I am with Darien, without any parent's decisions," stated Serena.

"Ah, there you go again Serena," replied Lita.

"Anyways, what have you been up to Serena, Lita, Ami, Rei, and Mina? If I remember correctly you guys had the habit of disappearing sometimes without any explanations," stated Kagome. "Anything new been happening with the five or you?"

"Yeah I have been wondering about that too. So what's up?" questioned Akane.

All the five girls looked at each other remembering that there two dearest friends knows nothing about there second identities of becoming The Sailor Scouts, two years ago and that Serena is Sailor Moon and also Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom of the future. Also not knowing that Serena and her husband to be Darien met there future daughter Rini, who Kagome and Akane believe is Serena's cousin.

"Nothing new," all five replied at once. "Just studying a lot and hanging out at the arcade, stuff like that."

Akane and Kagome looked at them with suspicious eyes knowing that they are hiding something, but they knew better to judge since they too are hiding something as well from them and it was killing them inside that they couldn't tell their dearest friends of what's been going on with them from the past year.

"Anyways, replied Kagome, all of you guys came over to have a girls day out. What do you guys want to do?"

"How about we go to the arcade and then to a movie," stated Serena.

"Yeah, sounds good, and then why don't we all sleep over here, at Kagome's house, if that is ok with you Kagome, since we never had time to hang out lately," replied Mina.

"Yeah of course you guys can stay over tonight, it will be fun," answered Kagome with excitement in her voice.

"And maybe later on we could study," stated Ami.

"You got to be kidding Ami," all six of the girls answered at once.

"Just joking guys," answered Ami.

"Ok girls, lets check the paper and see what's playing and have the best girl's day out," stated Kagome.

"Yeah," all seven shouted at once.

Meanwhile, back in Federal Japan……….

"What is taken Kagome so long?" stated InuYasha.

"Calm down InuYasha," answered Miroku. "She said she will be back in a few days, so she can catch up with her school work and spend some time with her family and friends. It's only been two days since she left. She needs time in her own world, at least give her that much."

"She needs to back here with me….I mean…. with us to help us find the jewel shards. I am going after her," replied InuYasha as he jumped down into the well.

"Did he say that Kagome needs to be back here with him?" asked Shippou.

"Yes he did, and he tried to cover up his true feelings by say that she needs to help us find the jewel shards," replied Miroku.

"Typical, buts that InuYasha for you," replied Sango.


	2. Chapter 2: Interruptions

**Chapter 2: Interruptions**

"How romantic that movie was. It reminds me of my old boyfriend." Stated Lita.

"It reminds me so much of me and Darien, oh Darien," added Serena.

Just hearing her two friends talking about romance and how Serena is lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend like Darien made Kagome wish that InuYasha would show a kind and romantic side to him for once.

"Something on your mind Kagome?" asked Akane.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how it would be nice to have a boyfriend," stated Kagome.

"I know what you mean," replied Akane.

"But you have Ranma," stated Kagome.

"I may be engaged to him because of our parents but it doesn't mean that he is my boyfriend because he is such a jerk."

"Maybe he will come around. You have to admit, he is cute and strong," stated Kagome.

"Then you can have him because I don't what him," replied Akane.

"No thanks, one arrogant hanyou guy is enough for me to handle with."

"What did you say?" questioned Akane.

"Ummm, nothing. Just rambling," stated Kagome trying to cover up her response.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Mina.

"Nothing," responded both Akane and Kagome.

"Lets head back to my house and pig-out of sweets," stated Kagome.

"Great and I will do the cooking," replied Lita.

"Make your famous brownies Lita," stated Serena.

"I will," responded Lita.

"Mama we're home," stated Kagome.

"Sis!" answered Sota

"What is it Sota?" replied Kagome.

"InuYasha is here," replied Sota.

"InuYasha?" all of Kagome's friends stated.

"I will be right back guys," stated Kagome as she ran out of the living room with Sota.

Kagome and Sota arrived in the Family Room finding InuYasha once again, playing with the family cat Bruno.

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" asked Kagome

"You didn't come back so I came here to take you back to my time, so lets go," as InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"I can't!" stated Kagome while pulling her hand away from InuYasha.

"Why not?" asked InuYasha.

"I have my friends here, who I haven't seen for a little while and I want to spend time with them, if you don't mind. So go back to your time and I will return in a couple days," replied Kagome.

"But I need you with me tonight Kagome because…InuYasha interrupted by Kagome.

"I can't tonight InuYasha, I need to spend time with my friends, so please go," replied Kagome.

"Fine, I can take a hint," answered InuYasha with anger as he stormed out the back door.

Kagome could never understand InuYasha or why he can never understand her that she needs time to be here with her family and friends.

"I'm back, sorry about that," stated Kagome as she returned back into the living room where her friends were waiting.

"So who is this InuYasha, Kagome?" stated Rei.

"Oh, him?" answered Kagome trying to come up with an answer that would sound normal.

"He is just an old friend I knew a long time ago, but I told him that I had friends over and I will talk to him another day," replied Kagome as she wiped the sweat away from her head, hoping that her friends bought it.

"Ok, who wants brownies?" asked Lita as she entered the family room with a stack of hot homemade brownies.

"Me, me, me!" all of them replied without having to asked them twice.

"Good timing Lita!" thought Kagome knowing that she didn't what her friends to keep on asking her about InuYasha.

**----The doorbell rings----**

"I'll get that," yelled Kagome

"Akane, Ranma is here to see you," stated Kagome.

"What does he want?" thought Akane knowing that this wasn't a good time.

"What brings you here Ranma?" asked Akane as her fiancé enter the living room.

As Ranma was about to answer Akane's question, Kagome's mother walks into the Living Room.

"Who wants glasses of ice-cold water?"

Just as she was about to set the tray of glasses down, Bruno got under her feet and caused her to knock all the glasses of water all over Ranma. Just as Ranma was about to change into a girl, Akane rushed out of the room with Ranma attached to her hand like glue before anybody was able to notice Ranma'a secret.

"Where did Akane and Ranma go?" asked Kagome.

"Poor dear, I hope Ranma is ok?" stated Kagome's mother.

---**Meanwhile, outside Kagome's backyard**-----

"What are you trying to do Ranma? Trying to embarrass me in front of all my friends? asked Akane with such anger in her voice.

"I just came here to apologize for what I said earlier, but now I don't think I will," replied Ranma

"Well I don't care what you do Ranma, just get out of here and let me spend time with my friends," stated Akane.

"Fine!"

"Wait! Here is some hot water for you," stated Akane as she poured the hot water over Ranma's head.

"Now you can walk home as a guy," stated Akane as she walked back into Kagome's house.

"She is so-uncute," stated Ranma.

**----Meanwhile up in the tree------**

"Did that girl just changed into a guy?" questioned InuYasha with shock ness in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

"What happened Akane and where is Ranma?" asked Kagome along with her other friends staring at her with confusion.

"Oh that! He had to leave in a hurry and dragged me outside to let me know why he had to go," replied Akane, hoping that her friends don't ask her anymore questions.

**----Meanwhile outside----**

"Here to check-up on Akane, Ranma?" questioned a familiar voice in the dark.

As Ranma turned around, he noticed a familiar face approaching him.

"Rouga, should've known," stated Ranma

"Nice to see you too Ranma," responded Rouga.

"Since we are asking questions, what are you doing here P-chan?" asked Ranma

"Who are you calling P-chan?"

"Are you here to see Akane?" asked Ranma

"As a matter of fact, I am here to keep you away from her tonight," stated Rouga.

"And how are you planning to do that when she is over here at a friend's house spending the night with…..hey what are you doing?" asked Ranma as he watched Rouga picked up a bucket of water.

"Like I said, I am here to keep you away from her," answered Rouga as his body changes from a man to a tiny black pig.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here."

Meanwhile, still up in the tree, InuYasha watches with more confusion in his eyes trying to figure out what is going on.

"Ok, now that guy turned into a pig, and that guy who was girl is chasing after it," thought InuYasha. "Now I know that I can't go back to my time, until I get to the bottom of this and make sure that Kagome is safe."

**----Meanwhile in Kagome's Room----**

"What a cute brooch you have there Serena," replied Kagome.

Serena looks down at her brooch that transforms her into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Thanks, Kagome," replied Serena with commence in her voice, hoping that Kagome doesn't ask anymore questions.

"Where did you get it at?" asked Kagome.

While Serena tried to answer Kagome's questions without telling her that she got it from a talking cat name Luna there was a thump at Kagome's door. Kagome got up and opened the door and then out of nowhere a little black pig ran in the room.

"P-Chan, what are you doing here?" asked Akane as she picked up the cute little black pig.

"How cute, is he your pet Akane?" asked Lita

"Kinda. I found him a few months ago, and he always seems to show up in the weirdest places," replied Akane.

While the girls where gathered around Akane looking at the cute little pig, Kagome noticed a figure with black hair looking into her window.

"Ahhhhhh!' yelled Kagome.

The girls turned around and saw the figure as well. Akane of course thought it was Ranma spying on her, so she decided to take some action.

"Ranma you pervert," yelled Akane as she ran towards the window and knocking the figure off the tree with all of her strength.

"Well that will take care of him," stated Akane.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" stated a familiar voice as Akane turns around seeing her fiancé hanging upside down from Kagome's window.

"If I didn't hit you, then….. who did I hit?" asked Akane with a surprise look in her eyes wondering who she pulverized out of the tree and onto the ground.

All the girls look out of Kagome's window and notice a figure with long black hair lying unconscious on the dirt ground. Kagome realized who it was.

"Oh no, InuYasha" yelled Kagome, as she ran out of her room and down the stairs to help the unconscious InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" stated all the girls, wondering what Kagome was talking about.

"The girls and Ranma all ran down the stairs following Kagome to meet this InuYasha.

**----Meanwhile outside----**

Kagome kneeling beside InuYasha.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, wake up," yelled Kagome as she shook the human InuYasha.

After a few seconds InuYasha finally woke up seeing Kagome's face.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a new moon tonight?" asked Kagome.

"I tried to tell you but you yelled at me to go away and when I was about ready to leave, there were two guys that changed into…..InuYasha interrupted.

"Kagome is he alright?" asked Akane.

"Yes he is fine, help me get him into the house," asked Kagome as she picked up InuYasha.

Back in Kagome's house, all the girls and Ranma looks at Kagome's friend wondering where Kagome knew him from and why he was wearing weird looking clothes.

"I am so sorry for hitting you," stated Akane. "I thought you were Ranma spying on us."

"Its ok, I have been hit worse," replied InuYasha. "By the way who is this Ranma?"

"I'm Ranma", as Ranma stepped towards InuYasha.

"Hey wait, you are the guy I saw outside with the other guy who changed into a pig and you were a girl," stated InuYasha as he stares at Ranma with the other girls.

Ranma looking around trying to figure out how to get out of this mess without embarrassing Akane.

"You must have got knocked on the head pretty hard by that un-cute tomboy fiancé of mine to make you think those things," stated Ranma.

"RANMA……., you jerk," yelled Akane, chasing Ranma around the Family Room trying to clobber him.

"Kagome, is this your boyfriend that you have mentioned a few times?" asked Serena.

"No, this is not him. He is just a friend from far away", stated Kagome while blushing.

"Kagome, what is your friend talking about?" asked InuYasha, still feeling confused on the whole situation.

"Nothing InuYasha!" stated Kagome. "Let me take you to the kitchen and put some ice on your head.

**----In the kitchen----**

"InuYasha, I feel so bad that I completely forgot that tonight was a new moon and I should have been with you in feudal era and instead you had to come here," stated Kagome while she puts an ice pack on InuYasha head.

"Never mind that Kagome, there is something I need to tell you," responded InuYasha.

"What is it?" asked Kagome

InuYasha took a deep breath before responding. "That guy in the living room, Ranma, he is not what he seems."

Kagome shakes her head. "What are you talking about?"

"While I was outside, Ranma was a girl and turn into a guy with hot water and that little black pig that your friend is holding he is really a guy name Rou……..something, I didn't quite catch the name since my hearing wasn't as strong when I am a hanyou.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard, causing you to imagine things," stated Kagome trying hard not to laugh.

With anger and frustration he responded, "Kagome, for as long as you known me and going back and forth between your world and mine and seeing demons and whatever else that has came our way, do you have to question my judgment?"

After hearing InuYasha statement, Kagome started to think twice. Thinking to herself, InuYasha was right. From what has happened this last past year, being pulled into the well, meeting InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kiara, traveling through feudal Japan to gather all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel, trying to defeat Naraku and coming across so many demons, anything is possible.

"Do you think that this Ranma is a demon?" asked InuYasha.

"No, I don't sense any demonic aura around him and knowing Akane, if she knew something was weird about him, she probably would have beat the crap out of him." stated Kagome.

"Is she a demon slayer like Sango?" asked InuYasha.

"No, she is just a tough girl you don't wanted piss off. Before we jump to anymore conclusions, let's approach Akane about this, but clammily."

"Fine, we will do it your way." stated InuYasha.

Kagome and InuYasha started walking towards the Family Room figuring out a way to approach Akane.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysteries Stranger

**Sorry, it took so long to update. I have been very busy. However, I promise to update as often as I can. Thanks for the reviews, it helped inspired me to write more. Thanks again.**

**Note: **The _Italic words represent_ the characters thoughts.

**Chapter 4: The Mysteries Stranger**

A half an hour has passed since the chaos of InuYasha being punch out of the tree by Akane. Kagome was figuring out a way to approach her friend on what InuYasha has seen outside. "_Hey Akane, InuYasha told me that your fiancée Ranma and that little pig are not what they seem to be. Yeah, like that will work."_

Kagome and InuYasha once again enter the family room, keeping a straight face without giving anything away. Kagome approach Akane, hoping that this won't end up in a disaster.

"Akane, would you mind stepping outside with me. I need to talk to you about something?"

"Sure!" replied Akane, wondering what this was all about.

As the two girls started their way towards the back door, InuYasha was trailing close behind them. Kagome turned around and stop InuYasha in his path. "I better do this alone InuYasha. It will be better if it was coming from me alone." InuYasha just gave her annoying glare and decide to agree with her. Kagome turned back around and both she and Akane left the family room walking towards the backyard. InuYasha just sat down on the floor glaring at Ranma.

"What are you looking at?" questioned Ranma, glaring back at InuYasha.

"I don't trust you or that black pig of yours."

"I think that bump to your head really did a number on you."

"Oh no! If I am wrong, I remembering something about hot or cold water during that discussion between you and that other guy."

"You wouldn't. Beside I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Between the way you are dressed, along with that rusty old sword of yours, I can beat you no sweat."

"Nobody insults my Tetsusaiga." Responded InuYasha as he reached for his sword.

"Bring it on, weirdo."

Serena and her crew were still in room confused of what the hell was going on with those two and what did Kagome have to talk to Akane about.

**----Meanwhile outside----**

"So, what is it you have to talk to me about Kagome?"

"Well you see, how can I put this? My friend InuYasha says he saw your fiancée Ranma and another guy talking outside and saw something weird happen between the two of them."

"What are you talking about Kagome" Akane was getting little nervous, thinking that maybe Ranma's secret was revealed.

"Well, InuYasha said something about hot and cold water changing Ranma into something else and that little black pig, P-Chan is not really a pig." "_Ok, even that sounds stupid to me."_

Akane froze in her place. She knows the truth "_Ranma, you are so dead."_

"You must be joking Kagome. Maybe all of those diseases you had may have done something weird with your head."

"_Thanks a lot Gramps. Why couldn't you just say that I had a bad cold or a flu? Now my friend thinks I am crazy." _Kagome looked at her friend and knew that she couldn't convince her and maybe InuYasha did imagine it.

"I'm sorry Akane. Lets forget about it and lets go back inside and join the rest of our friends."

Just as they were about to head inn, they heard and strange, mysteries voice behind them.

"What beautiful, voluptuous women I see."

Both Kagome and Akane turned around and saw a tall, dark figure in the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Yelled Akane.

The dark figure came out of the shadows, and there stood a tall, strong-built, gorgeous man. He had a figure of a Greek god, his eyes shined with emerald green while his long dark hair blew softly among the breeze. He wore a black hakama (pants), a dark blue, open-fronted, long sleeve dôfuku (shirt) which showed off his strong, hard abs. On his feet were wooden sandals and around his waist was a samurai sword.

"You two are coming with me." Answered the dark stranger.

"What?" replied Kagome.

"What makes you think that we will go anywhere with you." Replied Akane, as she started to run towards the mystery man, ready to fight him.

"_What is this strange aura? Its coming from that man." _Kagome knew this man wasn't human. "Akane, stop! That man is not what he seems." Yelled Kagome as she watches her friend running towards, possibly a dangerous trap.

"You are going down, you pervert." Yelled Akane, as she came closer and closer to her target.

"AKANE, STOP!"


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

**----Inside Kagome's house----**

"What did you say to me?" yelled InuYasha

"Your sword is pathetic, it can't even cut paper." Replied Ranma, while having his fist in the air ready to fight his opponent.

"Now guys, lets calm down, or I will have to spilt you two apart and I know I can." Yelled Lita, considering her reputation as always had been as the tough girl in school.

**----Outside----**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"LET GO OF US PERVERT."

**----Back inside the house----**

"That's was Kagome voice." Said InuYasha.

"Akane's too." Replied Ranma.

Both guys ran as fast as their legs can take them towards the backyard with Serena and her friends following close behind them. As they reach their destination, they found themselves looking at Akane and Kagome being held hostage by an unknown stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Ranma

"Ranma!"

"Akane!"

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Hey asshole, let go of Kagome." Yelled InuYasha

"My pardons. Are these two women yours?" responded the stranger.

"Once again, who the hell are you?" yelled Ranma once again.

"Allow me introduce myself. I am Prince Yukio from another dimension called "Koutei" and I came here to find my bride.

"Kagome, Akane." Yelled Serena seeing her two friends being held hostage.

"Ah, what's this I see? Five more beautiful women. I will be taken them as well. The stranger made his arms extend like vines, about to capture the girls until a red rose stopped him in his path, hitting the ground. Everybody looked up and saw a dark stranger standing up in one of the trees.

"Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Serena with joy in her eyes.

"I don't know who you are or what you are doing to these girls, but I won't let you take them." Yelled Tuxedo Mask as he leaped from the tree unto the ground, in front of Serena and her friends.

"Who are you?" asked InuYasha.

"I am a friend who came to help." Replied Tuxedo Mask.

"I don't know who you are, but the more help, the better." Replied Ranma.

"Hey Prince Asshole, I won't let you take Kagome." Yelled InuYasha. _"Damn, if only I wasn't human right now. I could kill him with one swing from__Tetsusaiga._

"You won't let me. Do I have to teach you a lesson?" replied Yukio

"Your move. But I know something you don't know...Akane is MINE!" yelled Ranma as he ran towards Yukino.

"I don't think so." Replied Yukino as he used one of his energy powers, blasting Ranma unto the ground.

"RANMA" yelled Akane.

"Serena, we need to transform to help our friends." Whispered Ami.

"We can't, without revealing ourselves to our friends.

"We have no choice Serena. Yukino will kill them if we don't help." Replied Rei.

"Your right! Lets transform."

Before they could, Yukino extended his arms out and captured the five remaining girls.

"Now my mission is complete. See you losers later." Yelled Yukino as he disappeared into the clouds laughing at his victory.

"Damn, he got away." Murmured InuYasha.

"Yeah, not thanks to you. All you did was stand there, yelling at him." Yelled Ranma.

"What did you say, punk?" responded InuYasha, ready to fight Ranma.

"Break it up you too." Yelled Tuxedo Mask as he got in between the two bickering boys.

"Stay out of this." Yelled both InuYasha and Ranma.

"No, I won't stay out of this. If you want to rescue the girls we have to work together, whether you two like it or not.

Both InuYasha and Ranma stared at Tuxedo Mask and back at each other and finally agreed to call it truths for now.

"First things first. We have to figure out where this Prince Yukino dimension is and how to get there." Stated Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Ma…….. what is your real name?" question Ranma.

"I normally don't give out my name, but considering the situation, you can call me Darien."

"I don't care what your name is, we need to find this Yukino bastard and kill him." Yelled InuYasha.

"I have dibs on him first. I have a score to settle him, for making me look like a fool in front of Akane." Murmured Ranma.

"He didn't have to help you in that category." Growled InuYasha.

"Are you looking for a fight?" yelled Ranma.

"No I am just being honest."

"ENOUGH" yelled Darien (Tuxedo Mask).

Both froze in their position, both facing at Darien.

"We have to figure out a way to get to that other dimension."

"I think I know a way." Replied InuYasha, as he ran towards Kagome's house.

Both Ranma and Darien were puzzled as to what InuYasha has in mind of rescuing the girls.

**Will the girls be rescued in time? What is InuYasha's plan? Will InuYasha and Ranma ever get along? Find out in the upcoming chapters to come.**


	6. Chapter 6: InuYasha's Plan

**Hi to all of my fans. I am sorry it took so long for me to update. December has been a busy month for me and I didn't have a lot of time to be in front of my computer. Now I have time. As a late Christmas present and to a New Year to my readers, I added four new chapters to both of my stories (Discovering the Truth and Secrets). Let me know what you think of the update. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Note: To: anime-lover-forever2007: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like my story and I look forward to more of your reviews. I hope you enjoy the next four chapters I added. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 6: InuYasha's Plan**

InuYasha quicken his pace as he rushed inside Kagome's house, with Ranma and Darien following close behind. InuYasha ran into Kagome's room and started to rummage through Kagome's stuff.

"Common, where is it?" stated InuYasha as he moved quickly around the room throwing things from left to right.

"What are you looking for?" asked Darien as he watches InuYasha destroying Kagome's room little by little.

InuYasha kept looking around the room until he found what he was looking for. "Found it." InuYasha picked up Kagome's glass bottle that holds the shards of the Shikon-no-Tama.

"Don't tell me you came in here to find a few stupid glass shards. I thought you had a plan of rescuing the girls?" yelled Ranma.

"Shut up you idiot. These are the shards of the Shikon-no-Tama. If Kagome and the others are in a different dimension, these shards will help us get there." Stated InuYasha as he yelled back at Ranma.

"How will these shards help us?" asked Darien still puzzled by InuYasha's plan.

"These shards are connected to Kagome and if my theory is correct, these shards will open up the dimension, just like it does through the well."

"Through the well?" stated both Ranma and Darien with an even more confused expression on their faces.

"Never mind what I said. Just trust me on this." Stated InuYasha as he ran pass the two guys, back down the stairs and out to the backyard where the girls were taken away. Ranma and Darien met up with InuYasha, watching InuYasha take the shards out of the bottle.

"_Please work!" _Thought InuYasha as he threw the shards into the air, hoping his theory is correct. As the shards were thrown up into the air, they started to glow, revealing a portal.

"What is that?" asked Ranma.

"I told you, the shards are our ticket to rescuing the girls." Stated InuYasha as he walked towards the portal.

"How do you know this is the right portal to the other dimension?" yelled Ranma.

"I don't have time to pick a fight with you right now. I am leaving with or without you guys. Are you coming or not?" yelled InuYasha.

"It seems we don't have much of a choice?" stated Darien as he walked toward InuYasha.

"If you are wrong and we die in there, I am coming back from the dead to pick a bone with you." Yelled Ranma and he walk towards InuYasha and Darien.

"Well at least stay alive long enough until we rescue the girls. After that, I don't care if you die or not." Growled InuYasha.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Darien. "Rescuing the girls is more important than you two bickering."

"Agreed!" stated both InuYasha and Ranma.

InuYasha and Ranma put aside their difference for now as all three of them stepped inside the portable, waiting to see what surprises awaits them on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7: At The Castle

**Chapter 7: At the Castle**

"Where the hell are you taking us, you jerk?" yelled Akane as she and the rest of her friends are being held hostage, taken to another dimension.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. One of you will become my bride." Replied Prince Yukio.

"One of us? What will happen to the rest of us once you have chosen your bride?" asked Kagome.

"You will see." Chuckled Yukio.

The girls were trapped inside some kind of force field, flying high in the night sky with no way of escaping.

"Here we are." Said Yukio.

The girls turned their heads and ahead in the distance stood a dark castle high up in the mountains. All seven of the girls stood next to each other worrying of what is to become of them once they reach the castle.

**----Meanwhile, several hundred miles away from the castle----**

"What is this place?" asked Ranma

"This must beKoutei, where Prince Yukio took the girls." Replied Darien.

"How do we even know this is the right place. There are many dimensions in the universe. We can't go looking in every dimension, when the girls are counting on us to rescue them." Replied Ranma.

"This is the right place." Responded InuYasha.

"How would you know?" yelled Ranma

"Shut-up idiot. I know by the way the jewel shards are glowing in Kagome's bottle jar. Now lets go before we waste anymore time." Yelled InuYasha as he started to run towards the direction the jewel shards are glowing.

"Right!" respond both Ranma and Darien as they followed InuYasha close behind.

**----Meanwhile, back at the castle----**

"Great to be home." Stated Yukio, as he approached his throne in the main castle room.

"Fine, we are here. Now let us go." Yelled Lita, ready to use her martial arts on him once they were freed from the force field.

"No yet, my lovelies. You still have to meet my brothers." Chuckled Yukio.

"BROTHERS!" responded all seven of the girls.

"Come on out my brothers. I brought home presents for all of you." Yelled Yukio.

In the distance on the other side of the main castle room, approached six men, each one dressed just like Yukio, except in different colors. They were just as handsome as Prince Yukio.

"Allow me to introduce my brothers to you fine ladies. First we have is Prince Kin. He is the son of Light. He is the source of our powers. Next we have is Prince Toru. The son of water. He can control any body of water. Next is Prince Ryu. The son of fire. He can produce fire from a flick of his fingers. Next is Prince Rai. The son of Lighting/Thunder. He can create thunder storms and produce lighting from his body. Next we have Prince Ronin. The son of martial arts. He can produce powerful energies from his body that makes his fighting skills unstoppable. Last we have Prince Kenshin. The son of heart. His powers provide strong energy and powers to his sword.

"My brothers, these are the fine ladies I promised to bring back. As you can see, there is one for each of us. Since I am the oldest and heir to the throne, I will choose first."

"Yukio, how will we know which one to chose?" asked Prince Toru.

"My brother, have you forgotten the royal test?" replied Yukio

"TEST? WHAT TEST?" yelled all seven girls?

"The test that will determine which one of you will become my bride and determine the rest of your fates." Stated Yukio.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I am already engaged to be married. And so are the rest of us." Yelled Akane.

All six girls looked at Akane, wondering why she said that, until they notice she was giving the wink code, to go along with it.

"Yeah. That's right, we are." Yelled the rest of the girls.

Yukio just stood there laughing. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but here in Koutei, it doesn't matter if you are engaged because your heart doesn't belong to anyone. By the way, I know five of you are lying, thanks to my powers, so nice try. Besides, no one can get through this dimension to save you. Now my lovelies, I will call my servants to prepare you for the test, dressing all of you in the appropriate ceremonial dresses."

"Why do we need be dressed in ceremonial dresses for a test?" asked Ami.

"Because once the test is over, we will have the wedding ceremony. Before long all seven of you will be married to the royal brothers of Koutei." Chuckled Yukio.

All the girls, held on to each other worrying what is to become of them, while several servants took them in the back room to prepare them for what might be their end.


	8. Chapter 8: The Test

**Chapter 8: The Test**

Serena, Ami, Kagome, Lita, Rei, Akane, and Mina all came back into the main castle room wearing different color ceremonial dresses. Their dresses resembled the Greek dressestight fitting and sexy. The main room was decorated as an obstacle course. All seven girls looked around the castle room, trying to figure out a way to escape.

Mina whispered to Serena. "Serena, there are guards all over these castle walls. How are we supposed to escape without using our powers?" Earlier in the room, the five sailor scouts made an agreement not to use their powers without Kagome and Akane finding out their secret identities.

"Don't worry Mina, Darien will find a way to rescue us." whispered Serena.

"Serena, wouldn't you listening earlier. Prince Yukio said that no one can get through the dimension gate." Whispered Rei.

"What are you guys whispering over there?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing, Kagome. We are trying to figure out a way to escape, but there are too many guards around." Stated Mina.

Kagome stood their looking at her friends, knowing there is one way to escape, but she knew it was hopeless. _"With InuYasha in his human form, he couldn't survive a battle with the seven royal brothers and besides he wouldn't be able to pass through the dimension gate."_

"Are you ladies ready for the test?" asked Yukio as he approached the girls. "My brothers and I are desperately waiting to make all of you our brides."

"Listen creep, you can't make us take this test and force us to marry you and your brothers." Yelled Lita, as she approached Yukio ready to use her fighting skills on him, while her friends were holding her back.

"Well, you have a lot of spunk, cutie. I think you would be perfect for my brother Rai. Would you agree brother?" stated Yukio as he looked at Rai.

"I would agree with you brother." Answered Rai and he looked at Lita with seductive eyes.

Ok, enough stalling. The first test is archery. All seven of you will take one shot and whoever comes closest to the target will determine who has a good eye and steady hand. Yukio went back to his throne, sitting next to his six other brothers.

"You with the two ponytails, you go first." Said Yukio, pointing to Serena.

Serena approached the archery range and pick up a bow and arrow. Serena had trouble keeping the bow and arrow steady. She pulled back the arrow and released. Unfortunally, she missed the target completely and almost hit one of the guards. Yukio and his brothers started laughing, thinking it was very comical. Serena ends up crying like a crybaby.

"You, the spunky one, your next." Yelled Yukio, as he pointed at Lita.

Lita picked up the bow and arrow and she hit the upper part of the target. Next was Akane. She hit the far left of the target. Next one that was chosen was Rei. She came very close of hitting the bull's eye. Mina was chosen next after Rei. She hit the far right of the target. Ami was next, but she had trouble placing the arrow correctly on the bow and could not get a decent shot. Kagome was chosen last. Kagome picked up the bow and arrow and without hesitation, she hit the bull's eye. The brothers were very impressed with Kagome's archery skills and so were her friends.

"Kagome isn't it?" asked Yukio. Kagome nodded her head. "Well, Kagome you have won this round. Both you and the other black hair girl (Rei) determined your qualities are good for battles. This test proves that you would be a great bride to a warrior. Now, on to the next round.

"This round will determine your martial art skills. One of my servants will fight each and every one of you in this round." Stated Yukio. A muscular man approached the floor mat wearing a ninja suit. "He has been trained with the best martial skills in this dimension. Now who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first." Yelled Lita as she approached the floor mat. Lita got into her fighting position ready to fight. The man approached her, swinging a punch, towards her, but Lita ducked and grabbed the man's arm and flipped him. The man got right back up, used a 360 flip technique, and brought Lita to the ground. The match was over. Each girl went on the floor mat, each one failing until it was Akane's turn.

"You are going done, jerk. No one throws my friends around." Yelled Akane as she approached the floor mat. The man came at her first, but Akane used her fighting skills to jump over the man and used her high kick to throw the man in the air and onto the floor. The man got back up and tries attacking her again. Once again, Akane brought the guy back down by using her 360 Scissor kick technique. The match was over. _"All those fighting exercising with Ranma really paid off."_ Thought Akane as she walked off the floor mat.

"Akane, you are the winner of this round. You and the spunky girl (Lita) are the only two that was able to bring my servant down. This test proved that you would be a great fighter and mother when it comes to protecting you and your husband's child.

The next round is cooking. All of you will prepare a dish for all of us with the food ingredients we layed out for you. About an hour later, each of the brothers tastes the girl's dishes and they all passes, except for Akane, for she was the worst cook out of all of them. Each brother got sick, except for Ryu.

"Akane's cooking is not half bad." Stated Ryu as he ate more of Akane's cooking.

"You really like it?" asked Akane.

"Don't get to excited Miss. Remember he is the son of fire. If he can handle fire in his system, then he can handle your cooking." Chuckled Toru.

"Well it seems that all of you can provide good cooking for us, so all of you past. This test determined all of you could provide a healthy food environment for your husbands. _"Well some of you." _Stated Yukio.

"How many more test are there?" asked Serena, breathing from exhaustion.

"There is one more and this will determine the final results of which one of you will be my bride and the rest of your marriages."

The girls stood frozen in their spots, terrified that this might be the end for them, being force to marry someone and not being able to go home.

"The final test will be……………."

The girls waited terrified of what the last test may be.

"Us decided which one of you we feel more attracted to, becoming our brides."

"All seven girls fell down in their place, stunned from the final results. Akane stood up from her spot with a lot of anger behind her words. "Then what was the whole point of the other tests?"

"Nothing. Just for our pleasure." Chuckled Yukio.

"I hope you are not expecting to have children, because you will get a free vasectomy, once I am done with you." Yelled Akane, as she charged towards Prince Yukio, until she was force back by Ronin's energy force.

"Brother, I think I will take this one as my bride. Not only is she attractive, but she has a lot of spunk behind her, which I find very entertaining." Stated Ronin as he approached Akane and pick her up bridal style. "I think we will have a lot of fun in the bedroom, my bride."

"I'm glad you have chosen her and not the one I am interested in, or there would have been hell to pay, my brother. Now the one I found most beautiful and interesting is Kagome. Stated Yukio as he approached Akane. He grabbed her hand and place a gentle kiss on it. "I think you and I will make a good team."

"Now, my brothers, chose the rest that your heart desires for." Said Yukio as he watch his last five brothers approached the girls they wanted to marry. Toru chosen Ami, KIN chosen Serena, Ryu chosen Rei, Kenshin chosen Mina, and lastly Rai chosen Lita.

"Now that the test is finally over, I want you ladies to get a good night sleep, for we will all wed tomorrow before sunrise. My servants will show you to your bedroom. "Until then, sweet dreams." Stated Yukio as he and six brothers left the main castle room.

**----In the girl's bedroom----**

Luckily, Yukino put all seven of them in the same room to talk among themselves, hopefully to come up with a plan to escape before the wedding ceremony.

"Alright, we need a good escape plan if we are going to save ourselves from marrying them tomorrow. Any ideas?" asked Akane

"I want Darien." Cried Serena.

"Snap out of it Serena. Darien won't be able to save us, so we have to do this by ourselves." Stated Rei.

"With seven of us, I am sure we can pull it off." Said Kagome.

Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina looked over to were their original clothes were laying and they knew the only way to escape is to become the Sailor Scouts. However, they all knew they couldn't expose themselves to Kagome and Akane.

"Maybe the tests can help us." Stated Kagome.

All of her friends looked at her, wondering where Kagome was going with this. "I mean the test obviously showed us what we are good at. With Rei and me, good at archery, Akane and Lita good at martial arts, and Serena, Mina, and Ami, well…I'm sure you three can think of something that will help us escape."

"I think we know what you are getting at Kagome." Said Ami. "I am sure we can pull this off. Now let's get to work and plan our attack."

"YEAH!" yelled all seven of the girls while they started brainstorming a plan to escape.


	9. Chapter 9: Arriving at the Castle

**Chapter 9: Arriving at the Castle**

Prince Yukio's servants, about an hour away until dawn rises, awakened the girls. The girls just got to sleep about two hours ago, for they were planning all night on their escape. When the girls were final dressed for the ceremony, and after the servants left, they went over every detail of their escape plan, making sure they had every thing set.

"Ok, are we clear what our jobs are?" asked Akane.

"Yes, Rei and I attack the guards with our bows and arrows, we found in the storage closets, Akane and Lita do a double attack, bringing the guards down at the exit door, and Serena, Mina, and Ami distract the Princes and tie them up." Stated Kagome.

"Now do we have everything?" asked Lita.

"Yes we do and we are ready. Everything is riding on this." Stated Mina.

Serena, Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina made sure they had their transformation talismans before they left the castle. A servant entered the girls' room announcing the ceremony is ready to begin.

"_It's now or never!" _thought all the girls.

**----Meanwhile, outside the castle walls----**

"We are finally here." Stated Darien.

"Lets go in that damn castle and beat the crap out of Prince Asshole." Yelled Ranma.

"I'm with you. Kagome is in there and nobody takes her away from me." Yelled InuYasha.

"You two actually agreed on something?' asked Darien.

"Don't get used to it." Responded both InuYasha and Ranma.

"Fine. Now let us get into that castle and rescue the girls." Said Darien.

"Alright!" all three of them yelled as they ran towards the castle, ready for a battle.

**----Inside the main castle room----**

The girls entered the castle's main room, every part of the room decorated with flowers, curtains, white laces, roll out rugs, and food. In the center of the room stood the seven Princes all dressed up in ceremonial kimonos. The girls were dressed in the same style of dresses during their tests, only more glamorous.

The girls observed their surroundings, eyeing where the guards were and the exit door. They knew they had better start their escape now or they will not have another chance. Serena was in charge giving the signal to attack.

"Ok girls, ready?" All the girls nodded their heads. "GO!" yelled Serena.

Kagome and Rei grabbed their bows and arrows, shooting at their targets, causing the guards to flee. Lita and Akane ran towards the exit door.

"Guards, stop them." yelled Yukio.

The two guards stood at their post, blocking the exit, preparing to stop Lita and Akane. Luckily, Lita was able to use her blocking skills as one of the guards came towards her, while Akane used her martial skills to bring both guards down onto the ground.

"Oh boys." Yelled Mina.

All the seven Princes turned their attentions at Mina, Serena, and Ami. To their surprise, they found the three girls holding plates of food they snatch of the tables. They threw the food at the princes, but unfortunately, Prince Kenshin used his sword, blasting a force field to stop the foods from hitting them.

"ALL RIGHT, I HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Yukino as he created a force field to trap the girls in their places and floated their bodies over to the Princes' sides to whom they are chosen to marry.

"I can't move." Yelled Serena.

"Of course. My force field prevents you women from fleeing. All of you will marry us and there is nothing you or anybody else can do. Now let's get on with the ceremony."

A Japanese Priest entered the room. He stood in front of the seven couples. "We are welcome here today, just before the sunrise, to join these seven couples in marriage. If there is anybody here, who objects that these seven couples should not marry, speak now or hold your peace?"

**----The Doors Slam Open----**

"YES WE OBJECT!" yelled familiar voices.

All seven of the girls turned around to find InuYasha, Ranma, and Darien standing at the exit doors of the main room.

"RANMA!" yelled Akane

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"DARIEN!" yelled Serena.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled InuYasha

"InuYasha, all these seven princes are forcing us to marry them." yelled Kagome.

"WHAT?" yelled InuYasha.

"Listen here jerk. Akane is already engaged to me. You have to go through me to get to her. Now whom am I fighting?" yelled Ranma

"You're fighting me." Yelled Ronin as he approached Ranma.

"Whom am I fighting for Kagome?" yelled InuYasha. Yukio approached InuYasha. "You? You are the asshole who took Kagome and her friends. I am looking forward to killing you." Yelled InuYasha as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of that old rusty sword?" chuckled Yukio.

"_That's right. While still in my human form, my Tetsusaiga won't transform."_

"What are you waiting for idiot? Aren't you going to attack me with that sword?" yelled Yukio.

"Using my sword on you would be a waste of my time. I have other methods to fight you." Yelled InuYasha as he ran towards Yukio, punching him in the face, with such force causing the Prince to fall down on the floor. By the force of the punch, Yukino force field disappeared around the girls.

"I am disappointed. I thought you were a tough opponent." Chuckled InuYasha. Then out of nowhere, Yukino used his powers to deflect the same punch onto InuYasha.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. You and the rest take cover. Its about to get bloody in here." Yelled InuYasha

"Come on Kagome, let's go." Yelled Serena as she pulled Kagome's arm. All seven of the girls took cover at the far end of the main room, away from danger.

"Let's end this!" yelled InuYasha as he ran towards Yukio.

All seven of the Princes joined, battling InuYasha, Ranma, and Darien. InuYasha used his fist to fight, while Ranma used his martial arts, and Darien used his fighting skills on the rest of the Princes.

Prince Ryu used his fire powers, while Prince Rai used his lighting attacks, both hitting InuYasha and Ranma dead on, bringing them down on the floor, badly injured. Prince Kensin used his sword to attack Darien, stabbing him in the back, bringing him down, bleeding.

"INUYASHA!"

"RANMA!"

"DARIEN!"

As Kagome, Akane, and Serena called out for their love ones names, Rei pulled Serena back.

"Serena, we have no choice. Darien and the other need our help. We have to transform, even it means exposing our secrets to Akane and Kagome.

"All right, lets go girls." Yelled Serena.

"What are you girls doing?" asked Kagome.

"ALL RIGHT SAILOR SCOUTS. LET'S TRANSFORM." Yelled Serena.

The seven Princes, InuYasha, Ranma, Darien, Kagome and Akane turned their attention to the five girls.

"You Princes are going down." Yelled Serena.

"Ready Scouts?"

"Yes." All of them yelled.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

The room went silent. Everybody found themselves staring at five beautiful Sailor Scouts who were once five ordinary girls.

"Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina? Is that you?" asked Kagome.

"What is going on?" asked Akane.

All five of the Sailor Scouts turned around to face their two friends, not having any idea how to explaining something this big of a secret to them.


	10. Chapter 10: Sailor Scouts Revealed

**Chapter 10: Sailor Scouts Revealed**

All the five Sailor Scouts stood in silence, not sure how to explain the situation they got themselves into. Just a few minutes ago, their only worries were escaping the castle, but now they knew that their biggest worries are explaining their biggest secret to their two closes friends.

"What is going on here?" yelled Akane.

"Why are all five of you in those outfits?" asked Kagome.

"Akane, Kagome. We wanted to tell you about our secret lives, but we were afraid that revealing our true identities would put you in danger with our enemies, who would use you to get to us." Explained Serena.

'Should we decide what we can handle or not. How could you keep this from us?" yelled Akane.

"Akane, we should give them a break. It's not their fault." Yelled Kagome. Out of all of them, she knew what it was like keeping a secret from your closes friends, worrying about them finding out and putting them in danger with her enemy. An enemy as dangerous as Naraku.

"How would you know Kagome?" yelled Akane.

"Because I………………" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Prince Yukio interrupted them.

"Enough!" yelled Yukio.

"Explain yourselves ladies." Yelled Yukio, as he approached closer to the Sailor Scouts.

All five of the Sailor Scouts faced the seven Princes.

Sailor Moon: "How dare you kidnap us and make us marry you and your brothers. We won't forgive you for that. We are agents of love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldiers. I am Sailor Moon.

Other Scouts: "I am Sailor Mercury, I am Sailor Mars, I am Sailor Jupiter, and I am Sailor Venus."

Sailor Moon: "In the name of the moon,"

All of them together: "We will punish you."

"Don't make me laugh." Chuckled Yukio. "Brothers, after them."

All of the five scouts stood their grounds, while Yukio's brothers ran towards them.

"Ready to fight girls?" yelled Sailor Moon

"Yes!" yelled the rest of the Scouts.

"Mercury. Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Sailor Mercury as she used one of her most powerful attacks against the Princes, but Prince Ryu used his fire attack to cancel Mercury's attack.

"Let me try." Yelled Sailor Mars. "Mars. Flame Sniper!"

Mars used her flame arrow attack against the brothers, but Prince Toru countered the attack with his water attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus combination attack was able to knock the Princes on the ground, badly injured.

"Brothers!" yelled Yukio, as his anger increased, seeing his brothers being defeated. He glanced over at Kagome and he knew there was only one way to stop the Sailor Scouts. He leaped over the Sailor Scouts, towards Kagome.

"Kagome watch out." Yelled Akane, as she tried to save her friend, but she was too late as Yukio grabbed Kagome and had his arms wrapped around her waist and throat.

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha. "Let her go you bastard. If you harm her, I will kill you."

"Call off your attacks Sailor Scouts or something bad will happen to your friend here." Yelled Yukio.

"You're bluffing!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Am I? Do you want to test that theory." Stated Yukio.

"What do we do Sailor Moon?" yelled Sailor Mars.

"I don't know, but we can't let Kagome get hurt." Answered Sailor Moon.

Seeing their friend's life in danger, they noticed the sun started to rise up behind the mountains in the distance, shinning through the castle's windows.

"Let go of Kagome." Yelled a powerful angry voice.

All the five Sailor Scouts, the seven Princes, Akane, Darien, and Ranma turned their attention towards the figure behind them.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

There stood before them was InuYasha, changing form. His black hair became white, his nails and fangs grew longer, and what appeared to form on his head were dog-ears.

"Time for you to die, bastard." Yelled InuYasha.

The room went silent.


	11. Chapter 11: InuYasha's Secret Revealed

**Hi, my fan readers. I apologize it took me so long to update my stories. I have been extremely busy and did not have a lot of time to be in front of my computer. However, here are the updates of my two stories that I promised to all of you. I hope you enjoy the updates and I will try to update sooner next time. Please review. It helps inspires me to update sooner, knowing that all of my fan readers enjoy reading my stories. Thanks for your supports. Enjoy!**

**Notes: **

**Hanyo: Half demon/half human.**

**Yokai: Full fledge demon**

**Chapter 11: InuYasha's Secret Revealed.**

"I am not telling you again, bastard. Let go of Kagome or you will have a painful death." Yelled InuYasha as his body final came to his full hanyo form.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"What the hell are you?" asked Yukio, as he stood his ground, still holding Kagome captive in his arms.

"I would be more concern about your life, then who I am. Now for the last time, let go of Kagome." Yelled InuYasha as he approached closer to Yukio.

"Why should I let go of this beautiful creature. Afterward we are wed; I am looking forward to making her voluptuous body all mine." Stated Yukio as he started to caress Kagome's neck, leaning downwards towards her chest.

"Stop! Don't touch me." Yelled Kagome as a tear streamed down her cheek.

InuYasha was full of rage. Seeing Yukio taking advantage of Kagome like that, made his blood boil even more, causing him want to rip Yukio head off with his own fangs.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot? Do I assume that you are in love with Kagome?" chuckled Yukio as he continued to hold Kagome captive, while caressing more of her body.

InuYasha growled with more anger, ready to come out and rip Yukio into shreds.

From the distance, stood Akane and the Sailor Scouts confused by what they are witnessing.

"What has happened to InuYasha?" asked Akane.

"I don't know. Right now, we have to free Kagome from that bastard." Yelled Lita.

"Right!" yelled all of the Sailor Scouts, ready to use their powers on Yukio, but the rest of the princes ambushed them.

Five of the Princes used their powers, causing each of the Sailor Scouts crashing into the wall behind them.

"Girls!" yelled Akane as she witnesses her friends thrown against the wall, while the five Princes who injured them, held them captive with their arms.

"SERANA!" yelled Darien (Tuxedo Mask)

Serena was conscious enough to hear her love's voice.

"Darien!" whispered Serena, too weak to yell out his name. The last moment she saw, was seeing Darien running towards her, until she fell unconscious.

"SERENA!" yelled Darien once more, seeing his love fall unconscious, while held captive by Kin.

"Stay away from my woman." Yelled Kin as he used force energy to blast Darien against a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Akane stood in shock, witnessing all of her friends being taken down one by one.

"Now your turn my pretty." Yelled another voice.

Akane looked up and saw Ronin above her, ready to take her captive as well.

"AKANE!" yelled Ranma, as he ran towards her.

"RANMA!" yelled Akane

Akane braced herself, hoping Ranma will come to her rescue on time, but he was ambushed as well by Ronin's brother, Toru.

"Oh no you don't. Akane belongs to my brother." Yelled Toru as he used his water attack against Ranma.

Ranma tried to avoid Toru's attack, but the attack was to fast. The attack hit Ranma at full speed, causing him to fly backwards into a column. The column shattered into two, bringing parts of the ceiling crashing upon him, covering his entire body.

"RANMA!" yelled Akane, as tears streamed down her cheeks, witnessing her love buried under the entire rubble.

"Thanks for the help brother." Stated Ronin.

"Glad to help." Chuckled Toru.

Akane try to use all of her strength to free herself from Ronin's grasp. She knew she was the only one right now, who has any chance of helping to save Kagome and the others.

InuYasha continued to move closer to Yukio, ready to kill him. "LET GO OF KAGOME!"

Kagome continued to try to free herself from Yukio, until a strange feeling pulsed within her.

"_What's that? That scary feeling." _Kagome looked up, focusing her attention on InuYasha. She saw InuYasha eyes starting to turn red. Purple lines appeared on each side of his face, while his fangs and nails grew longer. Kagome feared the worse. InuYasha was turning into a yokai before her very eyes.

"_If I don't stop Inuyasha, his yokai blood will take over his human heart. He will continue to fight, killing everyone in his path, until he is defeated or his yokai blood will eventually destroy him."_

Kagome had to stop him. Her defense instinct finally kicked in, using the back of her head to slam against Yukio's face, causing him to loosen his grasp upon Kagome. Kagome finally freed herself and started to run towards InuYasha to bring him out of his transformation before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12: Saving InuYasha

**Chapter 12: Saving InuYasha**

InuYasha was turning into a full-fledge demon and Kagome knew she was the only one who can stop him. Kagome couldn't let InuYasha's soul be taken away from the darkness inside of him.

"InuYasha! Please don't change." Yelled Kagome as she finally reached InuYasha and placed her arms around him tightly.

InuYasha's nails clawed into her arms. Kagome gasped, tears falling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly as InuYasha dug more into her arms.

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks. "InuYasha. Please! Don't transform!" she shouted as she buried her face into his chest. "Fight it!"

"_InuYasha, why can't you hear my voice?" _Kagome didn't know what else to do. It was like there was a barrier that was keeping her voice from reaching him.

"You took Kagome away from me." Whispered a voice among the wind.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. It was InuYasha's voice she heard. _"What did he say?"_

InuYasha struggled as he continued to transform. Strength filled him as he tore through the pain. "You took Kagome away from me. Now she is gone and you will die you bastard.

**----Inside InuYasha's mind----**

InuYasha is seeing Kagome being taken away from him. He is seeing Yukio hurting Kagome and he disappears with her.

**----Back to reality----**

"InuYasha! I am right here. I am not gone. Please InuYasha! Believe me! Yelled Kagome as she pressed her face unto his chest.

**----Meanwhile----**

From the distance, Akane stared at her friend struggling with her life. She knew she had to do something but didn't have enough strength to free herself from Ronin.

"Ouch, my head hurts."

Akane turned around and notice Serena final awoke, along with the other Sailor scouts.

"Girls! Kagome is in trouble." Yelled Akane.

All five Sailor Scouts looked up and witness Kagome's situation.

"What is going on Akane? Who or what is that with Kagome and what is he doing to her?" asked Lita.

"That's InuYasha. I don't know what is wrong with him, but we have to help Kagome, no matter what we may have to do to him, to save her." Yelled Akane.

"Right!" responded all the girls, but unfortunately, they were still hostage by the Princes.

"Oh no, you girls are not going anywhere." Stated Toru.

"LET THEM GO!" yelled a familiar voice.

The girls turned their heads towards the direction of the voice.

"Darien! We have to help Kagome." Yelled Serena.

Darien ran towards the girls and threw six roses towards the Princes, piercing their arms. The Princes let go of the girls with extreme pain.

"Hurry, we have to save Kagome." yelled Akane, as the five Sailor Scouts followed after her ready to use their powers on InuYasha.

"STAY BACK! DON'T HURT HIM!" yelled Kagome.

The girls stop at their tracks, confused why Kagome told them to stop.

"Kagome, he is going to kill you! Yelled Mina.

Kagome stared at her friends, tears in her eyes. "No he won't. Trust me!"

Kagome stared silently at InuYasha. Kagome shook her head, her heart beating wildly.

Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes as she held InuYasha tighter. _"How can I stop him from transformation?" _

InuYasha claws dug more into Kagome's arms, causing them to bleed.

"KAGOME!" yelled all the girls.

Kagome flinched in pain as her heart burned in her chest. Her voice still couldn't reach him. She knew she saved him before from losing his soul, but how, until it finally came to her.

**----Flashback----**

She remembered when Kaguya attempted to use her mirror to imprison InuYasha's human half, forcing him to become a whole demon and the only thing Kagome knew she could do to bring him back was kiss him.

**----End of Flashback----**

"_If I kiss him again, maybe feeling my lips against him might help him realize that I am here." _Kagome leaned up against him and let her lips touch his.

**----InuYasha's mind----**

A gentle softness against his lips. Was it her? The pain within him was starting to fade away. He felt warmth against him.

**----Back to reality----**

"Kagome!"

Kagome pulled away from the kiss. "InuYasha?"

The redness from his eyes turned back to gold, the strips disappeared, and his claws and fangs return to normal.

Kagome let out a cry as she hugged him tightly. "Are you alright InuYasha?"

InuYasha embraced her as well. "Yes. Thanks for saving me. I am so sorry I've frighten you."

Kagome let out a soft laugh. "That's ok, I am used to it."

"Kagome! Are you alright?" asked Serena.

Kagome turned around to face her friends. "Yes, I am fine."

All the six girls and Darien stared at InuYasha and his new appearance. InuYasha's ears tweaked.

"Umm, you guys are probably wondering what is going on here?" asked Kagome.

"Well, it did cross our minds since we saw him change from human to….umm whatever he is now." Stated Lita.

"Well, you see…" Before she could explain, Yukio interrupted them once again.

"That's it! I don't know what is going on here, but we still have a wedding to complete and I won't let you freak (pointing at InuYasha), you mask man (pointing at Darien) or you……………….wait, where is the other guy (Yukio referring to Ranma).

Everyone stared looking around for Ranma.

"Akane, where is Ranma?" asked Kagome.

Before Akane could answer, they heard an angry voice coming from behind them.

"Alright, now I am piss." Yelled Ranma as he dug his way out of the rubble in his female form.

All the five Sailor Scouts, the seven Princes, Akane, Kagome, and Darien turned their attention towards the figure behind them.

Everyone in the room was in state of shock, except for one.

"OH NO!" said Akane, as all of her friends stared at Akane.

"Akane, who is that?" asked all of her friends.

Akane stared at her friends, as her face turned bright red.

"Umm………………"


	13. Chapter 13: Ranma's Secret Revealed

**Chapter 13: Ranma's Secret Revealed**

"Nobody throws me against a wall and gets away with it." Yelled Ranma as he finally made his way out of the pile of rubble, covered in dust.

"Umm, brother who is that?" asked Toru to Yukio.

"I have no idea. I thought we had all the females in our possession. We couldn't have missed one so voluptuous as that one." Responded Yukio.

"Let me at that bastard." Yelled Ranma, as he approached closer to the rest of the group.

"_I don't think Ranma is aware that he is in his female form. I have to stop him before he makes a fool of himself." _Thought Akane as she rushed over to Ranma.

"Ranma you have to listen to me, you are…..."

"Not now Akane. I have unfinished business to settle with that bastard." Stated Ranma as he walked pass Akane.

"But…but….but….Ranma!"

"Hey you, the one who threw me against the wall." Yelled Ranma as pointed towards Toru's direction.

"I think she is talk to you Toru?" stated Rai.

"What did I do to upset you miss?" asked Toru.

"You know what you did. You threw me against a wall just so you can take Akane as your bride." Yelled Ranma

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I am not one who is engaged to Akane. My brother Ronin is." Answered Toru.

"Come out here Ronin, so I can beat the hell out of you." Yelled Ranma

"Well, well my beautiful mistress. I don't know why you are so upset about me being engaged to Akane. But if you are jealous, I can have two wives." Stated Ronin as he approached Ranma with a lustful grin on his face.

"Dream on, jerk. Akane is my fiancée and no one's going to take her from me." Stated Ranma.

"Fiancée...you liar..." stated Ronin.

"Why would I lie about a thing like that." Answered Ranma.

"But...you're a woman..." stated Ronin

Ranma looked down and saw he was in his female form. _"But how? Wait a minute!" _Ranma finally remember what has happened before he was thrown against the wall.

**----Flashback----**

"Oh no you don't. Akane belongs to my brother." Yelled Toru as he used his water attack against Ranma.

**----End of Flashback----**

"_His water attack! OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! _Thought Ranma, embarrassed by the situation.

"I didn't realize." Stated Ranma.

"You idiot. I tried to tell you." Yelled Akane.

"Never mind that! There's no way you're going to make Akane your bride! You got that." Yelled Ranma

"You must be an extremely confused person, my beautiful creature. You are female and you should be interested in men, not women and I am just the person to change that." Stated Ronin as he approached Ranma, with the same lustful look his eyes.

"Stay away from me bastard!" yelled Ranma, ready to use his martial arts on him.

"Come here, my beauty!" stated Ronin as he used his hypnotic powers on Ranma.

"I can't move. What did you do to me." Yelled Ranma

"I just froze your body. Now be my bride, along with Akane and all three of us can live a happy life" Answered Ronin as he placed his arms around Ranma.

"Just my luck, no hot water." Stated Ranma

"Oh, are you thinking of a hot bath for three?" chuckled Ronin.

"_I think I am going to be sick!" _ thought Ranma

"_Hot water!" _Akane turned her gazed over at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. "That's it. Ami, Rei, you have to use your water and fire attacks on Ranma.

"Ranma? What are you talking about Akane? I don't see him anywhere." Stated Rei.

"I mean the red-headed girl. I want you two to combine your powers to make hot water and aim it at her." Answered Akane

"How will that help Akane?" asked Ami.

"Trust me on this." Answered Akane.

"Alright! Are you ready Ami?" asked Rei.

"Yes!" answered Ami.

"Mercury. Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Sailor Mercury

"Mars. Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Both of their attacks combined to create hot water and aimed at Ranma's destination.

"Ouch. What was that for?" yelled Ronin. "Are you okay my beautiful b...b...b...briiiiiide…?"

Ronin was in a stated of shock as he found himself embracing a guy.

"Surprise?" chuckled Ranma.

Ronin jumped back in a panic, and falling straight down on his ass. "What the hell?" he yelled as he face turn pale as a ghost.

"Deserves you right, you pervert." Yelled Ranma.

The group could not believe what they just saw, except for Akane. Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets in shock as Ronin became paler.

"I flirted with a guy? I think I am going to be sick." Yelled Ronin.

InuYasha stared at Ranma and remembered that night seeing Ranma changing from a girl into a guy. "Hah, I told you Kagome. I knew there was something weird about him."

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Akane, what is going on? How did that girl become your fiancée Ranma?" asked Serena.

"_I guess I can't hide this any longer."_ Thought Akane, as she turned around, facing her friends.

"Well you see…………" Before Akane had a chance to explain, she was hit by hot water behind her.

"Ouch, what was that for idiot?" yelled Akane as she turned around to see who threw the hot water at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't a guy too." Yelled Ronin.

"Of course I'm not, you jerk." Yelled Akane.

"Well since that's settle, it times to we claim out women and get rid of these trouble makers once and for all." Yelled Prince Yukio.

"Like hell! You are not touching Kagome or any of her friends." Yelled InuYasha.

"That's goes for me too." Added Darien.

"Right! Lets teach these Princes a lesson and put their lady-killing asses straight into coffins." Added Ranma, as he cracked his knuckles.

"You better swallow your words because once we are done with you three; we will do more than bring you to your knees. Yelled Prince Yukio.

"Bring it on!" yelled Ranma.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle Begins

**Chapter 14: The Battle Begins**

The seven Princes charged towards InuYasha, Ranma, and Darien. InuYasha pulled out his Tetsuaiga, while Ranma and Darien used their martial arts to fight. The Sailor Scouts, Akane, and Kagome knew they had to do something to help the guys.

"Serena, we better help them." yelled Rei.

"Your right! Akane and Kagome. We want you two to get out safely." Yelled Serena.

"I am not leaving InuYasha." Yelled Kagome.

"Same goes for me with Ranma! Added Akane.

"But you guys don't have any powers." Stated Lita.

"That's what you think." Stated Kagome.

All the Sailor Scouts and Akane stared at Kagome, confused by her statement.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" asked Akane.

"I don't have time to explain, we have to help the guys." Responded Kagome, as she grabbed her bow and arrow, that she planned to use earlier to escape. "Now I am going to help InuYasha." Kagome ran towards InuYasha's direction, Prince Yukio as his opponent.

"I guess we have no choice but to have all of us fight. Lets go Akane." Stated Serena.

"Right!" all of them yelled as they made their way towards the battle.

The five Sailor Scouts ran towards Darien to help him fight against the five Princes (Kin, Toru, Ryu, Rai, and Kensin).

"Step aside Tuxedo Man. The five girls belong to us and your odds defeating us, doesn't look good for you.

"That's what you think." Yelled all the Sailor Scouts.

Powers were being thrown back and forth between the five Princes and the five Sailor Scouts. Counting each other attacks with fire against water, and lighting against energy blasts.

"There is no need to fight us. You will loose and we will take you as our brides." Yelled Toru, as he used his water power to counter Rei's fire attack.

"We will never be defeated." Yelled Lita, as she used her lighting attacks towards the Princes.

On the other side of the main room, Ranma was battling against Ronin.

"I will teach you a lesson cross dresser, for tricking me and I will take Akane as my bride." Yelled Ronin as he raised his energy sword.

"I am not a cross dresser and if you pull that junk with Akane again, I will send you to an early grave." Yelled Ranma.

"RANMA!" yelled Akane as she ran towards Ranma and Ronin's direction.

"What are you doing here Akane?" yelled Ranma.

"I came to help you. I am Martial Artist too." Replied Akane.

"I don't want you in any danger." Yelled Ranma.

"I am not letting you fight him alone." Yelled Akane.

"I don't need your help. Besides I am going to finish this in one blow." Yelled Ranma, as he ran towards Ronin.

"Don't make me laugh." Chuckled Ronin, as he raised his sword, hitting a directed attack on Ranma, causing a huge wind, blasting Ranma into a wall.

"RANMA!" yelled Akane.

Ranma got back on his feet. "What's with that sword? It felt like a razor sharp wind." Stated Ranma.

"Ranma, are you ok?" yelled Akane.

"Hey, worry about yourself, not about me." Yelled Ranma.

"Your finally in the open, my sweet." Chuckled Ronin.

Akane turned around, seeing Ronin running towards her, about to use his energy powers to capture her.

"AKANE!" Ranma ran towards Akane, blocking Ronin's attempt to capture her.

"No one's going to take her away from me...Akane's mine...and she's engaged to me!" yelled Ranma.

"You won't be engaged to her for long." Chuckled Ronin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" yelled Ranma.

"Because, you will be dead soon." Yelled Ronin.

On the other side of the room, InuYasha was battling Prince Yukio.

"Kagome belongs to me, and I will take her by force." Yelled Prince Yukio as he used his energy blast towards InuYasha.

"That's what you think." InuYasha raised his sword to strike. "TETSUAIGA!" The blast from the sword aim straight towards Yukoi's direction. "Huh, deserves you right!" yelled InuYasha

The dust from the blast disappeared and there stood Yukio without a scratch on him. "What?" yelled InuYasha

"You idiot. You will have to do better than that." Chuckled Yukio. Than out of nowhere, a spiritual blast pierced Yukio's arm. "What the?" yelled Yukio. He looked down at his bloody arm. _"An Arrow?"_

InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome standing with a bow in her hand. _"Kagome!" _thought InuYasha.

"Kagome, but why?" yelled Yukio.

"Do you even have to ask that? I don't belong to you and I will protect InuYasha from you." Yelled Kagome.

"You, you traitor. IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL." Yelled Yukio as he directed his blast towards Kagome.

The sound of the blast caused everyone in the room to turn their attention towards InuYasha and Kagome's direction.

"KAGOME!" yelled InuYasha, as he ran towards Kagome.

"KAGOME!" yelled all the girls.

InuYasha ran towards Kagome direction and as he reached her destination, the blast covered them both.


	15. Chapter 15: The Sacrifice

**Hello again. I apologize it took me so long to update my stories. The last couple of months have been one busy thing after another. I finally got a chance to sit down late one night and type away. I added two more chapters to both of my stories. Enjoy and review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 15: The Sacrifice**

All of Kagome's friends froze in fear of what has happened to their friend. They stood there in silence waiting for the smoke from the blast to clear. As the smoke cleared, tears formed on their faces, witnessing of what has become of their friend.

"Kagome, wake up." Yelled InuYasha as he huddles over Kagome's lifeless body.

The Sailor Scouts and Akane ran over to Kagome's body. "InuYasha, what happened?" yelled Akane.

Hot tears formed in InuYasha's amber eyes. "There was nothing I could do. I was the one who was supposed to protect her. Idoiot! Why did you do it Kagome? WHY?" Yelled InuYasha as his voice echoed throughout the whole room.

**----Flashback----**

InuYasha ran towards Kagome, covering her from Yukio's blast.

"I can't let you do this InuYasha." Yelled Kagome.

"WHAT?" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome turned their bodies and instead of InuYasha taking in the blast, she sacrificed herself and let the blast hit her, protecting InuYasha.

**----End of Flashback----**

Lita placed her fingers upon Kagome's neck. "She still has a pulse, but it's very faint."

"In a matter of moments she will be dead and there is nothing you can do." Chuckled Yukio.

"You idiot! You knew I would have been able to take the blast and come out just fine. Why did you have to be so reckless?" yelled InuYasha as he wept out his heart.

InuYasha embraced Kagome's lifeless body in his arms as the rest of the girls fell to their knees mourning for their friend.

"Deserves her right, protecting a worthless hanyou like you." Chuckled Yukio.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Akane as she gave a cold glare towards Yukio. "HOW DARE YOU?"

"How dare I?" chuckled Yukio. "She rejected me, so I decided to show her what happens to those who disobey me."

"We won't let you get away with this?" yelled Lita.

"Do you think you will be able to stop me?" chuckled Yukio.

"You bet your ass we can." Yelled Akane.

"STOP!"

The Sailor Scouts and Akane turned their attentions towards InuYasha.

"This is my fight. I am only one who can stop him." Yelled InuYasha, as his placed Kagome's body gently on the ground and turned around to face Yukio. "Kagome's sacrifice will not be for nothing."

"It took a worthless girl to protect you. What makes you think that you can defeat me?" yelled Yukio.

"Because there is something I know that you don't, you son of a bitch." Yelled InuYasha.

"And what is that?"

"This." Yelled InuYasha

"What the?" Yukio stood his grounds as he notice something different about InuYasha

"I will rip you to shreds, you bastard." InuYasha's body started to change. His claws and fangs started to grow longer, while eyes started to change color.

The Sailor Scouts, Akane, Ranma and Darien stood in fear as they witness InuYasha's transformation once again.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Akane. "What are you doing?

"It looks like InuYasha is transforming once again into that creature we witness earlier." Stated Ami.

"InuYasha. You can't transform." Yelled Darien.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? It will give me enough power to blast this bastard to hell." Yelled InuYasha, as his demon blood started to take more control over his body.

"Because, what would Kagome think?" yelled Darien.

A pulse beaten within InuYasha. _"Kagome?"_ (Flashes of Kagome's face ran through InuYasha's mind.

**----Flashback of InuYasha remembering what Kagome had said to him during their travels together----**

"I like you as a hanyou, InuYasha. You are strong enough as you are. You are fine the way you are."

**----End of flashback----**

"_Kagome…." _InuYasha turned his glance over at Kagome's body, with her head resting on Sailor Moon's lap. _"Darien is right. Kagome wouldn't want me to transform for revenge."_ InuYasha started to slowly transform back into his hanyou self.

"Pathetic." Chuckled Yukio. "At least as a full-fledge demon, you might have had a chance of defeating me. Now you have no chance as a hanyou."

"Your wrong." Stated InuYasha, as he turned his gazed back towards Yukio's direction.

"What?" responded Yukio.

"There is something else that is more powerful than my demon side that can help me defeat you." Answered InuYasha

"What is that?" asked Yukio.

"Love." Yelled InuYasha

"What?" asked Yukio.

"Kagome's love for me will give me the strength to take you down." Responded InuYasha.

"Love will not save you." Chuckled Yukio.

"There is a lot you don't know. It was Kagome's love that has given me strength through our journey together. During our good and bad times. She made me happy, made me laugh, brought me joy, gave me peace and has always been there for me when times became bad."

"All I need is Kagome's strength to defeat you." Yelled InuYasha, as he pulled out his Tetsuaiga ready to fight.

The rest of the gang stared at InuYasha's determination to fight Yukio as we pan into Kagome's face. The scene dissolves into a flash of light and we arrived into a different scene.

"Kagome, wake up."


	16. Chapter 16: Beyond

**Note: In this chapter, I am focusing on what is going on through Kagome's head. She is experiencing on the many theories of what your soul might be going through when you are experiencing between life and death.**

**Chapter 16: Beyond**

"Kagome, wake up." Stated Eri, as she shook Kagome's shoulder.

"What." Yawned Kagome, as she raised her head off her desk.

"Kagome, class is over." Stated Ayumi.

Kagome sleepy vision became clear as she saw all three of her friends standing around her in the classroom.

"If you keep falling asleep and not pay attention in class, you will never pass your high school entrance exam." Teased Yuka.

"Get off my back Yuka." Stated Kagome, as she roused from her desk.

Kagome's three friends were silent. Kagome blinked and realized what she said was harsh. "I'm sorry Yuka. A lot of things have been going on and I guess it made me more tired than I realized."

"Yeah, I guess with all the diseases you been having, I guess it would cause your body not to function probably." Stated Eri.

Kagome nodded. She hated lying to her friends, but she knew couldn't tell them the truth that she was really traveling through time.

"Hey Kagome." Yelled a familiar voice from across the classroom.

Kagome and her friends turned their attentions towards the exit of the classroom. There stood Hojo as he made his was towards her.

"Hi Hojo." Stated Kagome.

"I am glad you are feeling better. Will you be coming back to school tomorrow?" asked Hojo, anciently waiting, hoping Kagome's answer is yes.

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Kagome, confused, trying to make clear out of all of this. She doesn't even remember coming to class this morning.

"Great, then I will see tomorrow and if you are feeling better this weekend, maybe we can go see a movie." Asked Hojo.

"Umm, yeah I guess." Responded Kagome, as she looked down on her desk, still confused by her surroundings.

"Great. I am looking forward to it. Bye." Stated Hojo, as he walked outside of the classroom.

"Hey Kagome, won't your boyfriend get jealous?" asked Eri.

"Boyfriend?" asked Kagome, confused.

"Yeah, that jealous boyfriend you have been seeing." Asked Yuka.

"_InuYasha! That's right. Where is he I wonder?"_ thought Kagome as she made her way towards the classroom exit with her friends.

"I don't know?" answered Kagome, trying to make sense of all this. She doesn't even remember coming back here to her time.

Kagome and her friends made their way through crowds on the sidewalk. Kagome was still in deep thought about everything that is going on, while her friends talk among themselves. Kagome looked up from the ground and saw familiar figures ahead of her.

Kagome realized that it was her other friends (Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina). Kagome said goodbye to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi and made her way towards the other group.

"Serena, guys." Yelled Kagome, as she approached the girls. As she approached closer to them, flashed of images appeared among them revealing their clothes changing back and forth, from their school uniforms to what seem to appear to Kagome as warrior outfits. Kagome stopped in her tracks, shocked by what she saw. Serena and the rest of the gang ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Serena.

"Umm, yeah. I think so." Answered Kagome, as she shook her head.

"Are you sure. You like you are confused." Asked Lita.

"Yeah. I thought I saw something, but I guess it was nothing." Responded Kagome, trying not to worry her friends.

As Kagome and her friends talked among themselves, they heard another voice calling out to them. It was Akane and her fiancé Ranma, walking towards them.

As Akane and Ranma approached them, some more flashes of images appeared in front of Kagome. It was Ranma changing appearance back and forth as well. These images were weirder than what she saw from Serena's group. Ranma was changing from male to female form.

Kagome nearly collapse from these weird flashing images. She didn't know what to make out of this. Is she dreaming or is she going crazy.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Akane.

"Yeah. I'm sorry guys, but I need to get home. I guess I am experiencing one of those weird diseases again." Truthfully, she just wanted to get home and avoid any further questions from her friends.

As Kagome finally reached her home, she notices her family shrine looked different. As she approached closer to the front door of her home, in the corner of her eye, she noticed the door to the shrine that contained the Bone Eater's Well was wide open. As she made her way towards the entrance, she froze when she noticed a thin female figure standing at the well, looking down.

"Excuse me, but you are own private property." Stated Kagome.

"How can it be private property, when this property belongs to me?" Stated the female figure, as she turned around, revealing her face to Kagome.

Kagome stared at the female figure in confusion. The person, who stood before her, showed a strong resemblance of her but appeared to be in her early twenties. "What do you mean this property belongs to you? It belongs to the Higurashi family, which has for many years."

"And it still does and many more years down the road." Stated the female figure as she gently placed her hand on her stomach and looked down at it. (Hint)

Kagome was more confused than ever. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the female figure as she approached Kagome.

"Should I?" questioned Kagome.

"I am you." Responded the female figure.

Kagome nearly lost her balance. "How can you be me? I am me and you are older than I am." Yelled Kagome.

"I am from the future and I came here to give you a message." Stated future Kagome.

"But how are you here? Did I stumble into the future? But wait I was just with my friends and how can this……..my head hurts." Stated present Kagome, as she placed her hand unto her forehead.

"Be careful. You wouldn't want to add another illness upon the other disease grandpa made up while we were traveling back and forth to the federal era." Laughed future Kagome.

Now Kagome knew that this person, her future self, was telling the truth because only she would know about her travels, besides her family and the weird diseases her grandfather made up.

"So why are you here? Oh, wait! How are mom, grandpa, Sota, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? Am I still traveling in the federal era? Did we defeat Naraku? And…" However, Kagome was silenced by future Kagome placing her finger on present Kagome's mouth.

"Time will tell and all of your questions will be answered in due time. However you must hurry and return back." Stated future Kagome.

"Return back? What do you mean?" asked present Kagome.

"InuYasha and your friends need your help. Your soul needs to return back into your body." Answered future Kagome.

"My soul? Wait…" Kagome remember she sacrifice herself to protect InuYasha from Yukio's blast. "Wait a minute. Does that mean I am dead?"

"No, not yet, unless you hurry, or there will be no future for us and others." Answered future Kagome, as she once again placed her hand upon her stomach.

"But how do I do that?" asked Kagome.

"Just concentrate on returning to InuYasha and your friends and your spiritual energy will do the rest." Answered future Kagome.

"Kagome, honey. You should come back in. You need your rest." Yelled a familiar male voice from the Higurashi's home.

Kagome turned around in shock. "I know that voice. Is it…?" Stated Kagome, as she started to run towards her home, until she was stop by future Kagome grabbing her wrist.

"You have to go back now, before it's too late." stated future Kagome.

"I can't. I have to know who that person was that called us." Yelled present Kagome as she struggled to free her wrist from future Kagome's hand.

"You can't. You have to go now." Yelled Kagome as she pulled present Kagome and placed her back upon the Bone Eater's Well. "You and only you can save InuYasha and our friends from danger. NOW GO!" yelled future Kagome as she pushed present Kagome into the Bone's Eater Well.

**----Meanwhile, back at the castle----**

InuYasha was still fighting Yukio. He tried his Wind Scar many times, but failed. He knew the only way to defeat him was to use the Backlash Wave.

"InuYasha, let us help you." Yelled Serena.

"No. I told you. This is my fight, so stay out of this." Yelled InuYasha.

"Stupid half demon. You have no chance of defeating me. NOW DIE!" yelled Yukio as he used his most powerful energy blast towards InuYasha.

"_Yeah, that's it. I will use my Backlash Wave and direct your attack straight back at you."_ Thought InuYasha as he prepared his attack.

Yukio's attack came full blast towards InuYasha. "BACKLASH WAVE!" yelled InuYasha as he send the attack back entwined in a twister.

"WHAT!" yelled Yukio as he witnessed InuYasha's attack and his power being used against him.

"This is your end bastard." Yelled InuYasha.

Yukio's own attack almost hit him, but he was saved by a force field, created by his other six brothers.

"WHAT!" yelled InuYasha.

"Thanks brothers." Stated Yukio.

"Did you think we would let that half demon destroy you?" stated Ronin.

InuYasha and the rest of the gang stood in silent, fearing that their chances of defeating Yukio and his brothers were lost.

"Now brothers. Let's teach these trouble makers a lesson." Yelled Yukio.

"Right!" yelled all of Yukio's brothers.

"Meet your end." Yelled Yukio, as him and his brothers combined all of their powers to create a large energy blast to destroy InuYasha and the rest of the group.

InuYasha, the Sailor Scouts, Akane, Ranma, and Darien closed their eyes in fear, knowing their lives will be taken away, until everything went silent.

InuYasha and the rest of the group opened their eyes, witnessing a force field surrounding them.

"What! Where the hell did you come from?" yelled Yukio.

InuYasha and the rest of the group looked up. They saw Kagome floating in mid air, using her spiritual energy, protecting them with a force field she created.

"Kagome?" yelled InuYasha. _"But wait?"_ InuYasha's eyes shot wide open as he notices that Kagome was transparent. He looked over his shoulder and notice that Kagome's body has not moved from the floor. InuYasha turned his gazed back to the transparent Kagome. _"How can this be?"_

The rest of Kagome's friends froze in shock as they kept turning their gazes back and forth from her body on the floor and seeing her floating in front of them.

"You will not harm my friends. I am the only who can destroy you and I will." Yelled Kagome.


	17. Chapter 17: The Power Within

**Chapter 17: The Power Within**

InuYasha, the Sailor Scouts, Akane, Ranma, and Darien couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. There was Kagome floating in front of them, however her body was still lying on the floor with no sign of life within her.

Kagome turn her body to face her friends. "Listen to me everyone. I want you get far away from here."

"No Kagome, we won't leave you." Yelled Serena, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I have to stay. I understand now that I am the only one who can defeat Yukio and his brothers." Stated Kagome.

"No Kagome. I won't let you do this." Yelled InuYasha.

"It is up to me. I am the only one powerful enough to end this battle, or there will be no future for any of us." Tears filled within her eyes, remembering her vision when she met her future self.

"No one is leaving from here." Yelled Yukio. "I will defeat you InuYasha and the rest of you morons (Ranma and Darien) and take the women as our brides."

"Shut up you bastard. You will not take Kagome away from me." Yelled InuYasha, as he pulled out his Tetsuaiga one more time. "I will send you to hell." InuYasha started to run towards Yukio, until he was stopped by a gravity pull, causing his feet not to move.

"What the hell?" yelled InuYasha, trying to free himself.

"I won't let you fight him InuYasha." Yelled Kagome.

InuYasha looked up, realizing it was Kagome using her spiritual powers to stop InuYasha in his tracks. "What are doing Kagome?"

"I don't want to loose you, and if any of the rest you try to fight Yukio and his brothers, I will do the same thing that I did to InuYasha." Yelled Kagome.

All of Kagome's friends looked at her with shock ness in their expressions. "We can't let you fight them alone." Yelled Akane.

"No, she is right." Stated Serena.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Lita.

Serena looked up at her friends and by the expressions in her eyes, the rest of the Scouts finally understand what Serena was talking about. They remembered how many times Serena has stood up for her friends and has risked her life for them.

All five Scouts looked up at Kagome and gave her a friendly nod, letting her know that they understood her intensions.

"Alright!" stated Kagome. "Your fight is with me Yukio. You want me that badly, come and get me."

Yukio started laughing. "Do you expect me to fight you?"

"Not just you, but the rest of your brothers." Stated Kagome.

"That half demon didn't have enough power to beat me and my brothers alone. What makes you think you can defeat me, a worthless mortal?" yelled Yukio.

"If you haven't notice, I am not your ordinary mortal. I have many years of spiritual energy within me and just enough to defeat you." Stated Kagome.

**(Note: Kagome was referring to her soul having many years of spiritual powers from her past life as Kikyo.)**

"We'll just see about that." Yelled Yukio. "Brothers, are you ready?"

"Yes brother." Yelled the six brothers.

"Lets end this." Yelled Kagome, as more spiritual energy formed around her.

"Stop Kagome." Yelled InuYasha, as he ran towards her, but was stopped by her force field once again.

Kagome turned her gazed towards InuYasha. _"I'm sorry InuYasha. Please forgive me."_

All seven brothers used their attacks individually towards Kagome and her friends, but their powers were not strong enough to break her force field. Repeatedly they tried to break through, but no success.

Kagome was starting to feel weakness within her and she knew she had to end this battle soon, or all hope is lost. She knew there was only one attack she can use to vanquish the evil brothers, but she would have to bring down her force field, however it would put her friends in danger.

"Hold it brothers." Yelled Yukio.

"What is it brother?" yelled Ronin.

"Us attacking the force field individually are clearly not working. We have to combine our powers together and with the right time, we can blast through it." Yelled Yukio.

"Right!" yelled the rest of the six brothers.

Kagome knew her power was too weak to stop an attack that powerful. She knew that she had no choice, but to use her most powerful attack. Before she could bring down the force field, she had to get friends out of harms way. She turned her gazed towards her friends. "Everyone, please forgive me, for this is the only way to save you."

"What are you talking about?" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome took down the force field and by raising her hand, she created a strong wind to push her friends towards the other side of the room, far enough away from harms way. _"If I am going to end this, I better do it now."_

Kagome used the last of her spiritual energy to destroy the brothers. _"Please, help me protect my friends." _Spiritual light formed around Kagome's body and within her hands, created a bow and arrow.

"Now brothers." Yelled Yukio as all seven brothers used their attacks towards Kagome.

"_NOW, hit the mark."_ Thought Kagome as she released the arrow towards the brothers, as a strong spiritual light created a path towards their attacks.

"KAGOME!" yelled InuYasha as he ran towards the fight.

"_InuYasha!"_ Tears formed within Kagome's eyes as the arrow and the Brother's attacks created a huge blast, covering the room with a large blinding light.


	18. Chapter 18: Farewell

**Chapter 18: Farewell**

"InuYasha, InuYasha?"

"_That's voice. It is Kagome. Where is she?" _InuYasha finally came to as his eyes slowly opened. He found himself lying on the floor. As he slowly got up, he found himself surrounded by bright white light, as far as he can see.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome. Where are you?"

"Over here, InuYasha."

InuYasha turned his body and saw Kagome appearing from the bright light. InuYasha ran towards her and embraced her. "Kagome, I am glad you are ok."

"InuYasha, listen to me. I don't have much time."

InuYasha release his embrace and looked within Kagome's brown eyes. "What is going on Kagome? Where are we?"

"InuYasha, you were hit by the blast caused by the brothers' attacks and my sacred arrow. It left you unconscious. Right now we are in the spiritual plane."

"What about the brothers?" asked InuYasha

"They have been destroyed." Responded Kagome

"You did it Kagome. You saved us and now we can go home back to your world. Let's go." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand to follow him, however she would not move. InuYasha turned his attention around, facing Kagome, and notice there was tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"InuYasha, I can't go with you." Responded Kagome, as she released her hand from InuYasha's hand.

"What are you talking about?"

More hot tears filled her eyes as she took in a deep breath to explain. "To defeat the brothers, I had to use the last of my spiritual strength and by doing so, I can't return to my body."

InuYasha stared at Kagome's sad face, as anger and despair filled within him. "It can't be true?"

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I had to sacrifice myself to save you and the others."

"InuYasha, Kagome…wake up?" yelled a familiar voice echoing in the distance.

"My friends are calling for us." Stated Kagome.

InuYasha embraced Kagome in his warm arms. "I won't leave you. We have come too far to loose each other. I need you with me. We still have to finish our mission, collecting the rest of the jewel shards." Pain pierced within InuYasha chest. His heart was aching. He couldn't give up.

"Kagome, please wake up." The voices from Kagome's friends kept echoing around them.

Kagome could feel the warmth from InuYasha's body. She knew she would never feel his warmth again, hear his voice, and see his beautiful face. There was nothing she could do. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Knowing that maybe the vision of the future she foreseen was never meant to be.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly; trying to hold back the tears as she released herself from InuYasha's embraced and looked up deep within his golden eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." And without another word, she lifted her head and kissed him with all the love she was feeling within her heart.

InuYasha moaned lightly as he pressed her up against him, taken in every taste of her lips. He wasn't going to let her go. He wanted time to stop, so he would never be parted from her.

Kagome was the first to release the kiss and pulled herself away from InuYasha. She placed her hand over her chest and looked up at him. "InuYasha, please tell my family, my friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo I love them and I will never forget them. Tell them to be strong and that I am ok. Please take care of them and protect them. Promise me you will live, be happy and stay strong, for me. You brought me happiness and love and I will never forget you InuYasha."

InuYasha bent his head, closed his eyes as tears filled them. He clinched his fist as pain filled his body with agony that made every part of his body scream. "I won't leave you Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Please forgive me. Now Go." With her final words, she pushed InuYasha towards the light that would lead him back into his body.

"Kagome, I love you." InuYasha's voice echoed as he disappeared in the light.

Kagome fell to her knees and wept. "I love you too, InuYasha."

"InuYasha, Kagome, wake-up."

InuYasha's eyelids slowly fluttered open. His eyesight was foggy, but they slowly cleared. He found himself lying on the floor, surrounded by Kagome's friends.

"InuYasha, thank goodness, you finally awoke." Stated Serena.

InuYasha turned his head sideways slowly and saw Kagome's body lying right next to him. _"Kagome!"_

"InuYasha, we can't wake Kagome up." Stated Akane.

Tears filled InuYasha's eyes and he slowly got up, and crawled over besides Kagome's body and embraced her. "Kagome is gone. She will never wake up." InuYasha looked at Kagome's pale face as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What do you mean, she will never wake-up?" yelled Lita.

InuYasha took in a deep breath, forcing himself to speak, without breaking down. He promised Kagome he would be strong. "She used the last of her spiritual energy to defeat the brothers. She gave up her life to save us."

InuYasha tried to be strong, but he couldn't keep his promised. He pulled Kagome once more into a tight embrace as his cries echoed in the room. "I'm sorry Kagome. I broke my promise. I can't be strong when you are my strength to live."

Kagome's friends fell to their knees and their cries echoed within the room.

Darien placed his hand upon Serena's shoulder. "Serena, there might be a way to save Kagome."

Everyone turned their attentions towards Darien with confusion in their eyes, especially InuYasha.


	19. Chapter 19: Revived

**Chapter 19: Revived**

**Note: I apologize for the delay on updating this story. I had to think for a little while on how I was going to continue it. After many weeks, I finally came up with this solution. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks again.**

"Are you serious? Is there really a way to bring Kagome back to life." Stated InuYasha, as he held Kagome tightly in his arms.

"Yes, my friend." Responded Darien, as he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a white flower.

"Darien, is that...?" asked Serena.

"Yes, it is the same flower that Fiore, gave me to revive you after you used all of your life energy to save earth from the asteroid."

"But I thought you used all of the energy from the flower to revive Serena." Stated Ami.

"Unfortunally, I did. However, one night, Fiore came to me one last time. He wanted to say good-bye and to thank me and the rest of the Sailor Scouts for redeeming him. He presented to me with more of these flowers, just in case if I would ever need them again, and then he disappeared." Responded Darien, as he handed the flower to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, this flower contains the essence of life and this will help save Kagome. Use the nectar to save her."

InuYasha wet his lips with the nectar and placed a gentle kiss on Kagome. A light aura formed around Kagome's body. All of Kagome's friends stood there in silence, anxiously waiting for a sign.

Kagome started to open her eyes, as InuYasha pull away from the kiss. "Inu…Yasha?" whispered Kagome.

"Kagome!" whispered InuYasha, as tears of joy started to form in his golden eyes.

Kagome slowly turned her attention towards her friends, as she saw tears form in their eyes as well. "My friends. I am glad you are alright?"

"Kagome!" all of them yelled happily, as they all rush over to Kagome's side and greeted her with hugs.

"Not to tight, guys." Laughed Kagome.

All of her friends laughed along with her, including Darien, Ranma, and especially InuYasha.

Kagome turned her gazed over to InuYasha as she placed her hand upon his face. "InuYasha, I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain."

InuYasha looked down at the woman he loves. "Don't be silly. I am glad you are alright and I will not let anything happen to you again."

"InuYasha, I…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, InuYasha silenced anything else she might have said with his lips.

InuYasha held back his tears as he kissed her more deeply, letting his tongue mate with hers. He almost lost her and thought he would never get a chance to hold her, touch her, or see her beautiful face again. Taken in her sweet scent, tasting her with his tongue, he was filled with more happiness and love then he ever felt before. Kagome could feel his heartbeats among her chest. The softness of InuYasha's lips against hers was so intoxicating; she could feel all the passion within her soul.

Whispers in the background broke them from their trance of passion. InuYasha and Kagome found themselves being stared by eight pairs of eyes. Blush of red came upon the couple's faces, realizing they were not alone.

"If you two love birds are finish, we need to find a way to get back to our world." Stated Ranma sarcastically.

"Ranma you jerk." Yelled Akane, as she clobbered Ranma over the head. "Geez, don't you have a romantic bone in your body?"

"Ranma does have a point. How are we supposed to get home?" asked Darien

"InuYasha, how were able to get here?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha help Kagome to her feet.

"It was the shards of the Shikon-no-Tama." Responded InuYasha. "I found them in your room. The shards open up a portal, connecting to this dimension. I figure it would help us since the jewel shards are connected to you." A worried expression appeared on InuYasha's face. "However I don't know if they can help us get back home?"

"Are you saying we are stuck here? Oh good one dog-boy." Yelled Ranma.

"Shut-up you idiot." Yelled InuYasha. "Besides, what do you know?"

"I know enough not to get us trapped here." Yelled Ranma.

"It's not like I planned it this way!" Yelled InuYasha, as he faced Ranma.

"You should have thought of that!" yelled Ranma, facing InuYasha as well.

The rest of the group stood their annoyed, watching the two guys bicker. "There they go again." Stated all of them all at once.

"Lets settle this." Yelled InuYasha.

"Is that a challenge?" yelled Ranma, ready to fight.

"Say hello to my Tetsuseiga." Yelled InuYasha, as he pulled out his sword.

"RANMA!" Yelled Akane.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

Both boys looked at the two angry girls. Both Kagome and Akane approached the two bickering boy slowly, with the one look, that made InuYasha's and Ranma's skin crawl.

"Kagome, no. Not that. Anything but that."

"Akane, please be reasonable. InuYasha and I were just kidding."

"Yeah…just kidding." Responded InuYasha

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome, as InuYasha hit the ground face first, causing a big dent in the floor. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…."

As InuYasha's body kept digging a deeper hole into the floor, by Kagome's sit commands, Akane punch Ranma's face, sending him flying across the room into a wall.

"Stop it, for the love of God!" yelled InuYasha

Kagome stop using her sit commands, while Akane finally calmed down. The rest of the group stood there dumb-founded.

"Ok! What just happened here?" asked Lita.

InuYasha and Ranma finally manage to recover from their punishments.

"Is that the thanks I get for rescuing you?" yelled InuYasha.

"Akane, what was that for? You are so un-cute." Yelled Ranma.

"Umm, it seems our guys haven't learned their lessons." Stated Akane. "Want to punish them so more, Kagome?"

"No. We learned our lessons." Yelled both InuYasha and Ranma, hoping to avoid Kagome's and Akane's wrath.

"Ok, now that's settle, how are we supposed to get home?" asked Raye.

"I know a way. InuYasha, give me the jewel shards you used to get here." Stated Kagome. Without question, InuYasha handed over the shards.

"Kagome, what are you planning to do?" asked Serena.

"This!" responded Kagome as she held the shards tightly within her hands. "Everyone gather around me, and hold on to me."

Each of the group gathered around Kagome, placing each of their hands on her shoulders and arms. The shards started to glow within Kagome's hands, which spread around the rest of the group. Kagome infuses her powers within the jewel shards, as she started to chant spiritual words. The power from the jewel infused with Kagome's spiritual powers, covered the entire group within a bright light and teleport them back to their world.

"Where are we?" asked Serena.

"We are back at Kagome's place." Stated InuYasha

"Kagome you did it." Stated Akane.

Kagome was relieved that she was able to get her and her friends home safely. "I'm glad. This battle is over."


	20. Chapter 20: No More Secrets

**Chapter 20: No More Secrets**

**This is the final chapter. Thank you to all of my fan readers for the reviews. All of you are awesome.**

Within Kagome's home, the seven girls sat around the family room, discussing everything that has happened, while InuYasha, Ranma and Darien went into another room to give the girls some time alone to talk.

"So, do you mean that every time we hear you are sick with another illness, you really are in federal Japan, traveling with InuYasha to collect these Jewel shards to restore…what is the name of the jewel again?" asked Mina.

"The Shikon-no-Tama." Responded Kagome, as she continued with the story. "Legend says the jewel was created by the battle of a great miko priestess, Midoriko and a powerful yokai. She was able to seize the souls of yokai and purify them. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she was unable to fight off the yokai. As she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yokai and bound it within her own spirit with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. And to this day, her soul and the souls of the yokai she bound with it still battling on within the jewel."

"Amazing. However I am still confused on how you are related to all this?" asked Serena.

Kagome leaned her head down, knowing this would be hard for her to explain, considering the situation. "Apparently, I am the reincarnation of a priestess, named Kikyou, the previous protector of the Shikon no Tama. She was killed by a horrible demon name Naraku. Before she died, she requested that the jewel to be burned with her body. When I was pulled back in federal Japan 500 years ago, 50 years since Kikyou's death, the Jewel emerged from within my body. However, attempt to retrieve it from a demon crow, the jewel got shattered in pieces, and spread all over Japan. Now InuYasha and I, along with our friends Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, we have to retrieve all of the jewel shards, to complete the jewel once again, so it will never fall into evil hands again.

After finishing her story, she found herself being stared by her friends with confused expressions on their faces. Kagome knew it would be too difficult, trying to make her friends believe her story. She leaned her hand down once again as she whispered some words among her breath. "I know, it is impossible to believe."

"Actually Kagome, we believe you." Stated Ami.

Kagome shot her head back up, looking at her friends, with a surprise look. "You do?"

"Yes!" Responded Ami. "Actually your story about you being the reincarnation of some else and the battle you are fighting to protect from evil, is not all that different from any of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I think we should let Serena explain this, since she is more connected to the past then we are." Answered Ami, as Serena started to explain their past life story.

"A thousand years ago, there was a kingdom called the Moon Kingdom during the age of the Silver Millennium. It was known as the ancient golden age, marked by peace, prosperity, and good relations between the people of Earth and the people of the Moon. We are the reincarnations of the people that once lived their. I used to be Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina used to be the Sailor Scout guardians who lived on the moon as well. Darien used to be Prince Darien of Earth. One day Queen Beryl, of the Dark Kingdom, attacked our moon. The moon kingdom was destroyed. My mother Queen Serenitywas able to seal away the evil, which had inspired the attack, but everyone involved were killed. Before her own death, my mother used the Mystical Silver Crystal to give us another chance at life."

"What about your secret identities as the Sailor Scouts." Asked Kagome.

"I will take this one, Serena." Interrupted Mina. "When Queen Serenity send us to earth to live a different life, she sent our guardians, Luna and Artemis, who are our cats. They were sent to this time to find us and watch over us. And if the dark kingdom were to ever try to take over the universe again, Luna and Artemis were assigned to find us and make us the protectors of the earth and the universe as the Sailor Soldiers."

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard, as she absorbed all the information her friends told her. All this time, the friends she knew for years were actually the Sailor Scouts, she heard so much about, from the gossip she heard among the streets of Tokyo.

"So Akane, it's your turn. What about Ranma? What's his story?" asked Kagome.

Akane knew eventually that they would ask her about her secret with Ranma's situation. Akane took in a deep breath. "Well the situation with Ranma is he has an ancient Chinese curse that was brought upon him. His father took him to a training ground at Jusenkyo in China. They were training at the drown springs of Jusenkyo. This place, however, was a training ground that no one used anymore because each of the springs that were there were cursed, and falling into them would turn you into whatever drowned there and cursed the spring before. Ranma was thrown into a spring called Nyanniichuan, the Spring of Drowned Girl. He emerged as a young girl. When splashed with hot water, he changes back to a boy, but when splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl again."

"Is there a cure for it?" asked Ami.

"They say that if he falls into the spring of the Drowned Boy, he will be cured, however we have not found it yet." Responded Akane. "I guess it's a little weird that he changes all the time."

"It's not weird Akane. I go through the same thing with InuYasha." Stated Kagome.

"Are you saying he turns into a girl as well?" asked Akane.

"No, he changes from hanyo to human on the night of the New Moon. He is half-human and half demon. His father, Inu no Taisho, was a great demon, who ruled in the Western Lands. His mother, Izayoi, was human, who came from a noble family. His father died on the night he was born and his mother died when he was a child. Once a month, InuYasha turns completely human due to his half human, half yokai blood. His human blood takes over his yokai blood. During this time, he loses all his powers. His hair turns black and he loses his superhuman strength, speed and defensive abilities, as well as his dog-ears, claws, fangs, etc. Once the sun rises the next morning, he returns back to his hanyo form."

After all the girls finish their stories, they all decided to make another pack to their friendship. To keep their secret lives a secret from others.

Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina and Akane promised to keep Kagome's journey to Federal Japan a secret and to go along with the many stories about her being sick. Kagome and Akane promised to keep Serena's, Ami's, Raye's, Lita's, and Mina's secret identities as the Sailor Scouts from the world. Finally, Kagome, Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina promised to keep Akane's fiancée's curse a secret, until they find a cure for him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked Serena.

All the girls turned their attentions towards the sound of the scream coming from the other room. Out of nowhere, came Ranma screaming to the top of his lungs, running into the family room and hiding behind Akane.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME." Yelled Ranma.

InuYasha comes running into the family room, holding Kagome's cat Buyo, with a confuse look on his face. "What's wrong with you man? I only ask if you want to see the cat."

Ranma's eyes widened as he continued to shiver behind Akane's back. "CA…CA…CA…CATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Umm, Akane, what's wrong with him?" asked InuYasha.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Just get that cat away from him before it gets any worse." Answered Akane.

"Why, it's just a harmless cat. Look Ranma, how cute he is." Stated InuYasha, as he approach closer to the terrified boy.

"Kagome do something." Yelled Akane.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

InuYasha turned his attention towards Kagome and saw that one look on her face, knowing what was coming. "Kagome, no, not again."

"Sit Boy."

InuYasha's body hit the ground once more, as Buyo fled from his arms and landed unto Ranma's head.

Ranma's eyes bugged out as his body froze in fear. "Ca…Ca…Cat." Were the last words he stuttered before he fell backwards on his back.

"Why me?" asked InuYasha, while his face was still buried in the ground.

"Ranma, snap out of it. Honestly." yelled Akane, as she tried to bring Ranma out of his phobia, while he continued to shiver in fear.

The rest of the girls started laughing at the situation while they watched their two friends fight over with their men.

"I guess I lives will never be dull again." Stated Serena.

"Right." Stated the rest of the girls.

**The End**

**Well, my fan readers, it is the end. I enjoyed writing this story and I will have many more anime stories to come. I look forward to hearing from all of you with many more of your kind reviews. Look for more updates on new stories. Take care.**


End file.
